


The Adventures of Ino and Hinata at the Spinning Turtle

by Aerry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Brief Tickling, Demon, Forced Orgasm, Hinata/Kakashi - Freeform, Implied Consent, Ino/Hinata - Freeform, Ino/Kakashi, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Scratching, less mild restraint, mild drug use, mild electric shock, mild restraint, vampiry stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerry/pseuds/Aerry
Summary: Ino and Hinata decide to trap Kakashi and see if they can have some fun with him. Things don't go exactly as planned.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Kakashi Lounge





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the fandom that gave me so much, I wanted to try writing something out of gratitude. Thank you for the inspiration <3  
> This is an AU, canon divergent  
> Plan to update once a week.

Ino Yamanaka dropped her towel, slid on a pale blue thong, and selected her go-to summer dress, a silky short white halter. She flipped her head down and ran a wide comb through her smooth blond hair, then stood and flipped her head up, checking that it fell in a luxurious blanket down her back. She applied her homemade mango lip balm, grabbed her bag, and left to meet Hinata downtown.

It was a bummer Sakura had to work. Ino’s closest friend having to work evenings was happening a lot this summer, so Ino and Hinata had found themselves developing a surprising bond despite seeming so different on the surface. As Hinata had grown into herself as a young woman, she joined Ino in possessing a surprising confidence when in public and receiving attention from admirers. They both were able to find humor and enjoyment in going out and to feel delight, irritation, or boredom with the club scene, depending on the situation, without any pressure to perform to men’s liking at all. Sometimes they performed, if they enjoyed it, but they didn’t worry about gaining approval. They both liked to drink a lot right at the beginning of the evening and both really loved to dance. It was a good partnership.

Ino was in a strange mood tonight. She had fought with her mother, yet again, so she was feeling more keyed up and fraught than usual. “Thank god I have my own place now,” she thought. She felt restless, a little aggressive, and more than a little thirsty. “I wonder what mood Hinata is in tonight,” she mused.

Downtown Konoha on summer nights could be a magical place. It seemed everyone in the village was out, talking with travelers, sitting at the outdoor tables, laughing and talking in the streets, & dancing in the clubs. Strings of lanterns blinked on as the sun bathed the sky in oranges and yellows before sinking to the horizon, leaving blue and purple ribbons across the expanse. The air rang with the sounds of families starting to make their way home, children running back and forth playing their final games in the twilight. Ino was meeting Hinata at The Spinning Turtle, a club right off Main street with a huge outdoor open space full of tables enclosed by a waist- high wooden fence. Inside was a bar, a dance floor, and a few more tables on either side. The garage door-type divider between the dance floor and the outdoor area was always raised in the summer.

Ino reached her destination and widened her eyes. The Turtle was absolutely packed tonight. It seemed like every person between the ages of seventeen and forty was there, including groups of Shinobi and Anbu. Ino recognized them though most weren’t in uniform. Hinata was waiting at one of the tables inside, drinking a large glass of chilled sake. Ino felt herself relax a little bit, seeing her friend.  
“Ino!” Hinata exclaimed happily, standing up and hugging her close with care not to smear the makeup on either of their faces.  
“Hi honey,” Ino greeted her, “thanks so much for waiting.”  
“No problem, I’m really sorry you had a fight with your mom. Do you want to talk about it?”  
“No!” Ino grinned. “I want to drink and look at sexy people. You look stunning, as always!”  
Hinata was wearing a black one-strap asymmetrical dress. Hinata was the only person Ino knew who could so stylishly pull that dress off. The short side was, Ino noticed, incredibly, alluringly short, fluttering around her upper thigh. Ino knew Hinata would be wearing safe nude-toned boyshorts underneath though and smiled to herself. 

Hinata noticed Ino’s eyes with their long black lashes, black eyeliner, and glittering mink brown eyeshadow. “Same to you! Your eyes are extra gorgeous tonight!” She impulsively gave Ino a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“I’m gonna get a sake,” Ino said, whirling toward the bar. “I’ll get you another one too.”  
“You better get yourself two then so you can catch up!” Hinata said raising an eyebrow. “I don’t wanna be getting sleepy while you flirt.”  
Ino smiled and turned away. The truth was that most nights out, no matter who she was with, went by uneventfully and were, frankly, boring. In a past talk she’d had with her Dad, he assured her that that was part of being a young adult.  
“But having someone to talk to still makes it worthwhile,” he said. “You have to learn to treasure the people willing to sit and be bored with you.” Hinata wasn’t her closest friend but Ino was grateful that Hinata was willing to sit and be bored with her. Especially tonight, when her emotions were still running high.  
The bartender came over to her right away, Ino noticed with some satisfaction. He had his usual unconcerned, businesslike expression but Ino could see the interest flicker in his eyes. Though he wasn’t her type, she felt her heart perk up at his attention nonetheless. She smiled and thanked him, returning to the table with a tiny skip to her step.

She and Hinata sat chatting for a while, letting the stressors of the last few days evaporate off them. The revelers were now wrapped in a voluptuous inky twilight, the various strings of lights throughout downtown twinkling and the lanterns throwing their glow onto the crowds, people’s voices rising and falling as they moved and separated and joined, atoms making up the large body of the humming city. Ino was starting to feel the buzz pretty strongly when a loud outburst of laughter punctured her consciousness. She looked over at the tumult and froze. Her ears muted and her skin buzzed as if she’d been plunged underwater. Her eyes were caught by the sight of a mass of thick, silver hair softly brushing the cheekbones of a stunning man across the courtyard: he was tall & stood on the other side of the half fence, his figure a taut, fluid length of muscle and ligament captured in relief against the deep midnight of the sky. His arm was bent back behind his head, hand ruffling his hair as he grinned at a large crowd of people. They all appeared to know each other and had, apparently, just been sent into uproar over something he’d said. He leaned down smiling and, putting a hand down on the half fence, did an easy hop over it. Ino watched the muscles in his arms stand out and the fabric of his shirt stretch over his shoulders as he did so and slowly blew out the breath she’d been holding. As the man leaned back against the fence the breeze blew his hair into his eyes and lips. He ran a long-fingered hand through it, sweeping it back over his ears. It fell against his cheekbones and stuck out in tufts behind his ears and at the nape of his neck. Long black lashes framed his charcoal eyes. His eyes were compelling, soft, intelligent. She couldn’t tear her gaze away. Those eyes, his silver hair, his firm, angular jawline, his full lips...she took it all in, her skin warming as she drank in the sight. Then he turned slightly, revealing the vertical scar bisecting his left eye, from his eyebrow to his cheekbone, and her stomach flipped. His t-shirt was snug against his skin and Ino was mortified to feel her cheeks burn looking at the way his muscles lay in lithe lines along his abdomen, chest, shoulders and arms. 

She knew him. He was extremely familiar to her, though someone she hadn’t paid much attention to in the past. But she was paying attention now. “Fuck,” she muttered to herself.  
“Hinata…Hina… are you seeing Kakashi sensei?” she asked slowly.  
“Yeah,” Hinata replied. “I saw you go still and start staring, so I looked to see what you were looking at. He seems…different tonight.”  
“I know. He usually wears his mask when he goes out, but tonight he…didn’t.”  
“I know. I mean we’ve seen him swimming, or coming out of the steam baths, and it has been…” Hinata smiled behind her hand “impressive, but he always seems sort of distant and older, although I suppose six years isn’t that big a deal. But-” Hinata looked up and met Ino’s eyes,“there’s certainly something um, interesting, about him tonight.”

Ino suddenly felt irritated.“Well maybe we’re just drunk,” she said, shrugging her shoulders.  
“Maaaybe,” Hinata mused, looking over toward the fence again.

Ino fluffed her hair self-consciously and went back to her drink. She tried to re-immerse herself in their earlier discussion, but frowned a bit from time to time.  
“I’ll go get our next round,” Hinata said, getting up. “This is all on me by the way.”  
Ino stretched her arms out in front of her. It grounded her to do this, reminding her she was strong and limber. She also knew that almost any way she moved as she stretched she looked sinuous. 

There was a line at the bar and Hinata was not near the front. Ino went to the bathroom and reapplied her lip balm. As she returned to the table she felt her gaze drawn back over to the group of people talking and laughing by the fence. Her eyes focused on Kakashi’s long fingers on the fence slats, the veins in his hands and how his hands were sort of…graceful. Big, but graceful, every small movement smooth and precise. She knew he possessed chidori and it seemed like she could see a hazy blue aura of electricity running along the bottoms of his fingers. She pressed two of her fingers to her lips, trying to discern if her mind was playing tricks on her. Suddenly she felt the space around her skin vibrate in the way it did when her senses picked up something before her conscious mind caught up, and her eyes snapped upward. Kakashi was looking right at her. His gaze was soft and curious, but also extremely aware, with a slight sharp edge. It was complex and overwhelming. Ino could feel her cheeks getting ready to absolutely flame. She was saved at precisely that moment however by Hinata returning with the drinks.

Ino turned to her breathlessly & said, “Oh god, thank you.”

Hinata’s eyes widened slightly at her friend’s red face, and the look of mortification and relief spilling across it, but otherwise controlled her response completely. This was the great thing about being friends with ninja, Ino thought: excellent reflexes. She sprang up and grabbed her glass and sent a wave of chakra down through her feet to ground herself. She oriented to her feeling of gratitude for her friend. She gently and sincerely put her arm around Hinata and hugged her. “Thank you for getting the drinks, Hina. That’s really thoughtful of you. Um, can we go to one of the standing tables to finish this?”

They had already begun walking as Hinata replied, smiling, “Yes. What happened to you?”  
“I, uh, was sort of checking out Kakashi sensei and he caught me.” She smiled and laughed at herself.  
Hinata giggled. “This is hilarious. Who could have predicted this would be happening to us tonight. I have to admit I’ve never seen you this uncertain of yourself before. Maybe I shouldn’t laugh…are you ok?” Hinata focused her soft opal gaze into Ino’s sky blue irises.  
Ino laughed again, her face and body relaxing further. “I’m fine, I don’t know what is going on. I think I’m just a little off tonight with the angst from earlier with my mom. And you know, there’s just something strangely compelling about Kakashi tonight. Maybe it’s just that I feel a little reckless and…I don’t know. Maybe wanting a distraction, or something _new _to happen.”__

____

Hinata smiled, her eyes sparkling. “Oh honey. Don’t we all.” She took a huge drink of her sake and wiped her mouth, smiling behind her hand. Ino followed suit, lifting her glass and drinking until she drained it, then thunking it down with a grin. The colorful lights around the inside of the room flickered and blazed.  
“Let’s get the dj to play our song and go dance,” Ino said.  
Hinata cocked a finger gun at Ino and clicked her tongue. “Let’s go,” she replied.

____

By the time they got to the dance floor with the music booming behind them they were tipsy. Ino’s cheeks were flushed and her white gold hair flowed around her tanned shoulders in a sparkling cascade. Hinata was always stricken with how perfect her friend was, a woman gifted with being self-possessed while also being an absolute bombshell. Ino was somehow taut and lithe with softly perky curves while also being strikingly pretty and graceful. It would almost have been too much if she didn’t have a hardness to her that she struggled with, a flintiness that went along with a genuinely intelligent and restless mind. Ino was very loyal, but Hinata knew she worked at being supportive and understanding as well. “We’re adults now,” Ino told her once. “I can’t just be bratty and think it’s cute anymore, I know. I’m trying to treat people better.” Musing about her friend, Hinata watched Ino’s short dress cling and flow over her hips as she danced and wondered what it would feel like to slide the thin material around Ino’s flexuous waist with her fingertips.

____

For her part, as the world started to get pleasantly fuzzy at the edges courtesy of the sake, Ino thought about how she loved her friend’s familiar, comforting face and presence. But her thoughts also drifted to the way she sometimes struggled with conflicting feelings about how gorgeous Hinata was. Ninety percent of the time it was joy at her familiar beauty, but some of the time there was jealousy about her friend’s very unique looks that made her instantly remarkable to everyone. And, truthfully, Ino smiled to herself, there were also moments of feeling uncomfortable with how the movement of Hinata’s supple, full curves brought a heat & sensitivity between her legs. It was easy to move past into simple appreciation, but still the thought of making Hinata giggle with pleasure flitted through her mind.

____

A new song started, heavy with rhythm and bass, lights ricocheting through the room in a strobe effect. Both girls, hearts staccato skipping with sound and heat and alcohol, turned, languid and dazed, just as Kakashi stepped into the dark and pulsating room with a couple of friends. Someone in passing spilled sake on Kakashi’s arm and hand. He calmly lifted his hand to his mouth to suck the liquor off of the skin between his thumb and forefinger and happened to raise his soft gaze to where the girls were in the same moment. Dimples showed on either side of his mouth as he sucked his hand and the lights glinted off the strands of silver hair framing his intelligent, gorgeous face. Ino lost her breath and the beat of her heart in the boom of sound and light. Shadows flickered across Kakashi’s collarbone and the hollow of his throat. He was so tall he seemed to fill the whole of her vision despite being across the room; she felt a wild compulsion to be absorbed into the soft cotton material stretched across his chest, her hands sliding over the long V of his sides.  
It was disorienting, intoxicating, dizzy…how much had she had to drink?  
With slow, easy movement Kakashi ran his thumb across his lips and dropped his hand to his side. The lights blinked off and Ino swore she could see the blue aura again, this time around Kakashi’s entire body, smoking off in glowing wisps up into the air. The music rose in a soaring synth harmony, the strobing lights and deep beat thundering the dance floor back into a pounding whirl.

____

Ino had stopped dancing, rooted to the spot. She couldn’t bring herself to care enough to do anything about it. Her eyes were slightly widened, the golden lights flickering in them. She was lost in heady sensory overload and spinning fascination. Her cheeks were flushed and she felt vividly, cartoonishly alive. She also felt extremely exposed and defenseless. A slight panic rose in her throat, she didn’t know what was going to happen next.

____

Kakashi fucking... _smiled _at her. Just a lightening of his gaze and a focus into her eyes and gentle quirk of his lips. Then he was lost in the crowd.  
Ino grabbed Hinata’s hand. She was parched.__

____

They were sweaty now. They got large waters and more liquor. They stood at their table, now filled with others as the courtyard had overflowed, and drank, pushing back their hair. 

“We need Temari’s fan!” Hinata yelled.  
Ino laughed. “This would become an instant nudist bar. Shikamaru told me it shreds the clothes right off you if you’re in anything less than tactical gear.”  
“Maybe we should invite her,” Hinata said, raising an eyebrow mischievously. She sent a glance around the room, then raised her eyes back to Ino’s. “So, do we know what our sexy friend’s preferences are exactly?” Hinata asked Ino.  
“I haven’t heard anything,” Ino responded. “Have you?”  
“The Hyuuga have access to some secrets and gossip that perhaps aren’t general knowledge in the village,” Hinata said, eyes twinkling. “The things I’ve heard - I think he’s been with…a lot of people actually. Like, he has a pretty strong appetite I guess,” she said, color rising in her cheeks,“and could have a line out his door type of thing, if he wasn’t, you know, such an introvert." Hinata brought her lavender eyes up to Ino’s and unselfconsciously batted her long black lashes prettily. 

“Really?” Ino exclaimed. She rested her chin in her right hand and traced patterns in the table with the fingers of her left. “You know, now that I think of it, I have seen both Tsunade and Shizune, at different times, act funny around him. Tsunade came into our shop one day when he was leaving, and she blushed and nodded at him. I figured she just didn’t want someone seeing her being soft and buying flowers.” She barked a laugh. “As for Shizune, I remember I ended up walking behind Kakashi in the hallway to the Hokage’s office one day about a year ago and Shizune was approaching going the opposite direction. She didn’t see me like, at all. Her eyes just went straight” - Ino used two of her fingers to gesture from her eyes in a straight line to some invisible spot in front of her - “to Kakashi. And she blushed and winked at him as they passed. I remember being startled seeing her be so cute. Gosh, I’d forgotten all about that.”

Ino took in the room, pausing to look at where she had last seen Kakashi.  
He wasn’t there anymore. Her heart dropped in disappointment.  
Then she felt Hinata’s hand on her arm. Ino met her eyes and Hinata looked pointedly over at the bar. Kakashi was there, not six feet to Ino’s right, paying for a pint of alcohol. He turned and started walking toward them in order to get around the crowd. She would never be able to explain why, but Ino’s instincts kicked in and she turned to Hinata and put one arm around her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “You know, you are so beautiful,” she said fluffing up Hinata’s raven hair with her hand.  
Hinata laughed heartily. “Why thank you Ino. I appreciate this completely organic display of your feelings, which definitely is in no way a cover for the fact that a five-alarm cutie was just passing inches away from you.”

Ino took an enormous drink, relief flooding her, and leaned her head forward and laughed until tears formed in her eyes. “I can’t believe I just did that. Absolute dork. Thank you for covering for me. But you know you are a beauty” she said, running a section of H’s glossy hair through her fingers.  
Hinata smiled and turned a shoulder while looking forward, like a beauty contestant. “Why thank you.”

Their attention was caught by Kakashi across the room balancing his pint in addition to both Anko on his front and Gai on his back, both of whom had jumped on him as he made his way to their table at the opposite end of the room.  
“I am actually jealous of them,” Hinata commented, amused. “They’re several feet off the ground being easily carried like children - in Gai’s case a very large, muscular child” - her eyes crinkled in mirth - “by this statuesque, ripped, absolute sex panther. It isn’t fair.” She took a big drink.

Ino laughed. “You’re getting drunk. All right folks, it’s a different kind of night we’re having tonight,” she announced, sweeping her hand across the room as if addressing the crowd.

“Maybe so. But the comment stands,” Hinata replied, eyes fierce, but smiling.

Kakashi ruffled Anko’s hair as he set his drink on the table. He carried her to the nearest chair and, bending down, sat her petite, muscular form gently down in it. She hung on, laughing, so he slid his hand back into her hair. From their table across the room the girls gradually began to hear a slight buzzing sound and their mouths dropped open as Anko’s hair started rising up and out from her crown with a blue glow. It looked like Kakashi was ghostbusting her head. 

“AAhhh, Kakashi!!” she yelled and swatted his hand away, laughing as she tried fruitlessly to shove her hair back down in the direction of gravity. Gai, still riding on his back, yelled “Yes! Excellent counterattack, rival!” Kakashi braced his hands against the table and, leaning down, took a big drink. He stood back up and hooked his left hand under Gai’s leg while he slid his right up and over Gai’s right leg and buttock. 

“Ooo, rival, this is very hot-blooded of you!” Gai yelled with wild eyes and a huge grin. Kakashi walked him over to the booth side of the table and roughly sat them both down on it so that he was on Gai’s lap. “Oof” formed on Gai’s lips as he was crushed deeply into the booth cushion. From his elevated position Kakashi had access to Gai’s drink and seized it and immediately drank half. He’d barely swallowed when Gai’s huge arms went around him and yanked him back into an enormous bear hug. The drink sloshed over the rim of the glass and onto Kakashi’s arm and the table. 

“If anyone can throw a person off their game it's Gai” Kakashi thought, laughing. Gai gave him a huge sloppy kiss on the cheek and, with significant effort, shoved him off both his lap and the seat. Kakashi stood and adjusted his clothes. His pants had slid low, revealing the vee lines by his hips, and his shirt had been pulled sideways and down, showing half of his collarbone and part of his chest. He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head, grinning. Gai lifted his glass to the table and shouted “Youth!!!!” 

Kakashi raised his drink in return and, along with everyone nearby, shouted back “YOOOUTH!!!!!” as they slammed their hands, fists, and drinks down onto the table with a resounding boom. 

Both girls laughed, eyes sparkling, at the scene.

“How tall do you think he is.” Hinata asked. “Kakashi sensei I mean.”  
“I think he’s a good six foot three, maybe even four,” Ino said. They both swallowed.

Kakashi walked around his table and sat down facing them, partially covered in shadow. 

The floor was absolutely packed and the girls plunged in, jumping up and down and spinning and dancing with the crowd. Iruka sensei and Captain Yamato were there, dazzling in short, stylish, athletic shorts, crop tops, and roller skates in lieu of their drab daily uniforms. Everyone surrounded them when they were in the center, then parted instantly whenever they wanted to skate through the crowd. 

“I love this so much!” Hinata yelled.  
“There can never be enough men in crop tops!” Ino yelled back.  
Hinata nodded, her hair flying up like a mermaid’s as she danced. 

Iruka and Yamato were beautiful with their hair down. They skated near and gave Ino and Hinata big smiles. The girls smiled back and danced and spun around them, grabbing each other's hands as they came back together. 

At the table across the room, Genma leaned over to Kakashi, whose attention was on the dance floor. “Is _everyone _in this village gorgeous?”  
Kakashi turned toward Genma and gave a slight smile, but turned back and said nothing in reply. __

____

A new song came on. It took the entire crowd in its sound and everyone was absorbed, moving in undulating waves throughout the room. Ino and Hinata looked at each other through shimmering, liquid eyes, caught in the meditative movement of the crowd, its collective joyful energy and vitality spiraling up toward the ceiling. Ino laughed to herself, thinking of Gai sensei and the power of youth. The soaring beat and melody of the final coda of the song rose in their ears and all thoughts were washed away in the cascading texture of sound and light. Ino felt like her skin was electric. 

____

The song ended and the girls made their way back to their chairs. Their hair was wet, strands sticking to their throats, and their dresses clung to them.  
“Outside?” Hinata asked.  
Ino nodded. They grabbed their bags and drinks and filed through the line at the bar to exit into the right side of the courtyard, which was a little out of the way and slightly less crowded. They leaned their heads back and let the breeze cool the sweat on their faces and necks. A sliver of moon came out from behind a cloud, giving everything a soft glow.

____

The girls then walked over to the fence and climbed onto it.  
“I was kind of hoping we’d see Kakashi come out and dance,” Hinata smiled. “He does sometimes.”  
Ino laughed. “I know. Oh well. It made it nicer that we could just focus on ourselves all the same.”  
“Agreed,” Hinata said mildly.

____

Nonetheless, Ino glanced in the direction of his table, suddenly irked. She tapped her nails on the fence and felt her contrarian streak rise. “What’s so interesting about him, anyway?” she thought. “He’s boring, or I would’ve noticed him before, right? He certainly hasn’t tried to get _my _attention,” she mused, rubbing her thumb, shiny with clear nail polish, across a scar on her knee.__

____

__She felt restless now, hyper-alert, and surging with a jangly energy. She looked forward, sat up straight, and shook her hair around her shoulders._ _

____

__Sometimes, the world was hers to do with as she wanted._ _

____

__Turning slightly, she leaned in toward Hinata. “Hey Hinata. How bold are you feeling tonight?”_ _

____

__“Hm,” Hinata swirled her drink. “Not particularly bold, but honestly pretty unconcerned and game for anything,” she said. But she felt a little frisson of energy up her spine. While she had to put in no small amount of work to fend off advances from people, her life nonetheless consisted mostly of training herself to the bone and repetitive domestic chores. Times out with friends, and missions, were the only breaks she got from the tedium, and only one of those things reduced stress. Despite her sometimes timid nature, she welcomed opportunities to do something new._ _

____

__Ino, with a bit of a wicked grin, said “I have an idea.”  
Hinata’s eyes lit up. “Go on.”  
“Let’s trap Kakashi, and maybe give him a show.”  
Hinata’s eyes widened. “Ooh, that’s a big plan. An interesting plan.” A smile broke over her face.  
Ino grinned back. “And maybe, if he wants, and we feel like it, we make him the show,” she said, shrugging a shoulder.  
Hinata doubled over with laughter. “Well my dear,” she asked once she’d caught her breath, “where would we even pursue this, uh, activity?”  
“I have an idea, and I hope you’ll forgive me for suggesting it. But what about your compound? You have a few entire training rooms. How would you feel about using them if no one else was?”  
Hinata looked shocked for a moment and her cheeks pinked. She thought for a few moments, looking down at her nails.  
“I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t cross a line. It’s not worth it if it makes you uncomfortable. In an unpleasant way.” Ino gave a small smile._ _

____

__Hinata suddenly looked up, picked up her glass, drained the rest of her drink in one extended gulp, and slammed it down. She turned to her friend, eyes glittering. “Let’s do it.”  
“Yesss,” Ino said, smiling big, nodding, and grabbing her friend’s hands and squeezing. “I was thinking we better go there first and prepare, and then come back here, yes?”  
“Yes. Ninjas always prepare first. Ooh. I’m a little scared,” Hinata said, breathless. “But let’s go. Let’s get our plan straight.”_ _

____

__The girls hurried to the bar and Ino insisted on paying the tab. “For letting us use your place.”  
They couldn’t help themselves and they jogged out of the courtyard and into the street. Ino perhaps swayed her hips and hair in a graceful, bouncy, sensual way, just a little bit. Hinata, adorably, ran how she usually did: focused and urgent, like a quick pony._ _

____

__From the shadows of the room they had just departed, a distinctive pair of eyes followed them: one charcoal, one crimson._ _

____


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: mild drug use, brief immobilization, mild restraint

The girls set up at Hinata’s compound. They put out water bottles, bottles of lube, and made sure there were washcloths & towels in the rooms and bathrooms as well as cups for water. Hinata made sure the heat would kick on if the night got cold.  
“Brilliant Hina. I _hate _being cold when I’m naked,” Ino stated.  
“It was seriously my first thought,” Hinata giggled.  
“So, our story will have to be simple and silly enough to provide a pretext for coming here, right? Like, just stupid enough that it could be true?” Ino asked.  
“Yes, I think if we try too hard or put in too much detail it will be both unbelievable and possibly ruin our chances,” Hinata replied. “I have an idea.”__

__The girls discussed briefly, giggling and nodding when they came to an agreement on the story they’d use.  
“Hinata, just to make sure, do you know the signs for chakra condoms?” Ino asked, shifting a bit on her feet.  
“I do,” Hinata replied, her cheeks pinking.  
“It’s nice we can do those. Easier than dental dams for oral too.”  
Hinata nodded and both girls lapsed into a thoughtful silence. _ _

__Presently Ino asked Hinata, “Are you sure you’re ok with this?I know you don’t have as much experience as some of us. But I’ve never done anything like this before either.”  
“This will definitely be stretching the boundaries of what I’m used to, but yes, I’m good. Nervous, but actually pretty excited.” She smiled. “I have a feeling he’ll be ok with us trying this. Even if it doesn’t go well. I think this is something he’ll be good about.” A blush rose in her cheeks.  
“I think *we* will be amazing,” Ino said, grabbing Hinata’s hand. The girls smiled at each other.  
Ino reached into her bag and pulled out a dark bottle.“Here, do you want some of this? It’s CBD oil. You rub it on your vulva & clit and it makes them really sensitive and makes orgasms incredible. It’s good we can do chakra condoms, because you can’t use it with latex.”  
“Oh, sure,” Hinata replied. “I’ll run to the bathroom real quick. When I come back, let’s smoke. I think it will help us slip more easily into these roles we’re going to play.” She smiled shyly.  
“I have edibles too, enough for each of us, and someone else too, if we’re lucky,” Ino said grinning. “We are on the same page my beautiful friend,” she said hugging Hinata with glee.__

____The girls stood outside leaning against a large boulder. The moon shone down on their hair as they took turns smoking the Konoha leaf. Ino felt the familiar strange combination of the smell of the weed and of saliva on thin wet paper sweep over her as she watched Hinata take the slightly damp end of the joint into her pink lips and inhale. Hinata passed it from her blue-painted fingernails to Ino’s thin fingertips. Ino pressed her glistening lips around it and took a long inhale. In the shadow of the boulder her white dress against her deep summer tan was striking.  
Hinata laughed. “Kakashi is not going to know what hit him.”  
Ino met Hinata’s bright eyes with a smile that lit up her whole face and responded: “He absolutely will not.” _ _ _ _

____The girls walked back to town at a dignified pace this time._ _ _ _

____Gai and Genma were getting more drinks. “Did Hatake just activate his sharingan?” Genma asked._ _ _ _

____“He did, and most excellently,” Gai answered. “Itachi Uchiha has been helping him train to put his sharingan eye in a dormant state until he wants to use it. Itachi can even keep his sharingan concealed while using them if he wants, but he’s the only one with such prowess.”_ _ _ _

____“Why would Hatake have his on in a bar? Is there a threat?” Genma asked, giving the room a brief scan._ _ _ _

____“Hm, he still can’t always control when he uses it! Usually he can, but sometimes it happens on its own. But he is training to control it every day I am sure! Sometimes he activates it to read auras, out of curiosity. I commend him for training it at all times!” Gai waved his pint to punctuate his sentence, sloshing some of the liquid onto the floor._ _ _ _

____“Hell yeah, I bet that’s really useful for hooking up,” Genma said, grinning and clenching his senbon hard in his molars so it stood out from his head at a jaunty angle._ _ _ _

____“Indeed, if you had one you might actually enter his league!” Gai said, clapping Genma on the back walking away._ _ _ _

____Genma started to laugh and then paused. “Gai did you just insult me? I think I just got wrecked by Gai. Damn.”_ _ _ _

____Ino and Hinata were approaching the Turtle._ _ _ _

____“Are you sure about this Ino?” Hinata inquired._ _ _ _

____“Absolutely,” Ino smiled at her. “Are you ready?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes I am. As long as you’re sure then I can feel good about it. I just can’t be the leader on this,” Hinata giggled._ _ _ _

____Ino laughed joyfully. “I got this. _We _got this. You sure you don’t mind the beginning part where we separate?”___ _ _ _

______“No not at all. He has to come to us for this to work right and you are definitely the bait. And I can use the time to get one more drink and mentally gear up,” Hinata smiled. “I’ll go talk to Gai because he’s safe and it’ll distract him at the same time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ok, as long as we’re clear that you could just as easily be the bait, if you wanted to. Let’s do this,” Ino said, giving Hinata a quick peck on the lips.  
Hinata kissed her back and gave her a wink and a grin._ _ _ _ _ _

______Several heads looked up at the two stunning young women entering the gate at the far side of the courtyard. They both got drinks at the bar but Ino stayed, sitting down on a barstool calmly, while Hinata walked over to Kakashi and Gai’s table. Kakashi was standing up and talking to Genma on the opposite side from Gai. “Thank god,” Hinata said to herself as she slid in and greeted Gai, who boomed her name and gave her an enormous, crushing hug. Sweat prickled her scalp as she willed herself not to look over at Kakashi to see if he noticed her. She took as big a drink as she could without looking anxious. She turned her eyes demurely to Gai and Anko to chat and mentally wished Ino luck._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ino was radiating energy but worked to mask it so she appeared completely relaxed and bored. She relished her proficiency at controlling her chakra, as well as her ability to affect the mental awareness of people around her. Internally she felt a column of absolute power. She put out the thinnest filament of deep red chakra and threaded it out into the crowd._ _ _ _ _ _

______Half an hour later, Ino was blinking away a burst of annoyance. This was turning into a bit of an endurance test. So far her thread of chakra had brought four men and two women to her side. She had managed each interaction, despite them coming almost all at once, without hurting any feelings, and had two dates for next week. She made an effort to keep from exhaling audibly. She hoped Hinata was doing ok. She swirled her drink around in her glass and allowed herself to stretch out over the bar for a moment. The bartender, Hiroki, came over and leaned toward her, asking if she needed anything._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know, if you get a spare second, I would love a couple of cherries,” she said, smiling. Hiroki returned with them in seconds and Ino thanked him with a large tip in cash._ _ _ _ _ _

______She held the stem of one in between two of her long fingers and sucked the fruit gently into her mouth, biting it off from the stem with her perfect white teeth. She closed her eyes at the sweet taste. She didn’t care if it was juvenile, she loved the damn things._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Taking a break?” asked a low voice to her right, causing a jolt of electricity to run through her and raise goosebumps on her arms. She laughed out loud at herself, not bothering to stifle it, expelling the nervous energy. She turned her calm, luminous gaze and met the eyes of one Kakashi Hatake. She dug her nail tips imperceptibly into the surface of the bar and replied “I am. Against my will, but yes.” She gave her best disinterested smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kakashi put his hands on the bar next to her and leaned down, asking near her ear, “Do you mind if I sit down?”  
“Um,” was all she got out. What the fuck Ino, she hissed to herself, but she managed to gesture airily to the seat beside her. His height, the musculature of his arms, his hair falling softly, and the energy of his person being in such close proximity was a bit destabilizing. She ran a few strands of her hair through her fingertips and looked forward in as detached a fashion as she could. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Hiroki was there in a flash but Kakashi gave a slight shake of his head and held up his hand and Hiroki nodded, backing off. Kakashi gave him a flicker of a smile and returned his attention to Ino. Ino was startled and a bit miffed to notice out of the corner of her eye that Hiroki was blushing. She turned the full force of her blue eyes toward Kakashi and internally dared him to just try and stay so self-assured._ _ _ _ _ _

______His large, dark eyes, framed by their long black lashes, were looking back at her: soft, intent, intelligent. Her pulse raced as he moved the hand he had resting on the bar forward and past her so he could lean toward her, but as he spoke next to her face she realized it was so he could be heard over the music. Once again his height and lean muscle made him seem massive to Ino and all she could feel in that moment was a powerful urge to turn just the slightest bit and nuzzle her face into his neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______“A forced break at a bar on a weekend night,” he said. “You sound dangerous. Should I be worried?” this last part said low into the very curve of her ear. He moved back a little in order to meet her eyes. His gaze was complex: gentle, interested, confident, and amused. His eyes were dark and beautiful, he was stunning. She felt she couldn’t move despite feeling a hint of dread that he could see right through to her bones at any moment if he so chose._ _ _ _ _ _

______Normally if any person, especially someone larger than her, entered into her space like this she would have handed them their ass without apology. With his arm to the side of her he was basically holding her close, here at the bar, in front of everyone. Yet she only felt elated and, she had to admit, turned on. He played some subtle, sexy, mental game and - well, there was just the raw height and heat of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______She smiled and looked down, keeping a blush at bay through sheer force of will. “I’m not...It’s just…” she took a slow breath in and looked back up at him bashfully, “I lost Hinata’s cat. It’s not supposed to get out, and I let it get into the attic of the training room. We can’t get it out, and she’s upset with me.” Ino paused, the thought of letting Hinata down if she messed this up making her feel genuinely distressed. “It’s not a big deal, and she says she isn’t upset, but I can tell she is, so we’re taking a break and I’m trying to figure out what to do to make it right.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ino tapped her nails on the bar top and looked into her drink. She felt the urge to apologize for being boring, but she would never do that with anyone else, so she centered herself and stayed quiet._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kakashi wasn’t replying. She worked to keep from breaking a sweat. Before she realized it she was brushing the fingers of her hands through her hair and lifting it up off her neck, then twisting it over her left shoulder. A wave of irritation washed over her and she looked back up at him under her eyelashes.  
His eyes were full of warmth and amusement.  
“Ino” he said, holding her eyes with his. “Do you want me to help you get Hinata’s cat?”  
Hearing her name in his mouth, his voice deep and smooth, made her instantly wet. This time, she did blush but kept it controlled to just her cheeks. _ _ _ _ _ _

______She shrugged a shoulder and said casually, “If you want to.” She took a drink of her sake. “I hope Hinata is still here. I’ll go get her.” She stood up. Kakashi was still sitting so he was facing her, so she carefully picked her way around his knees. He held out a hand for her to hold for balance and she took it, deciding the humiliation of taking his assistance was better than that of tripping, which she unfortunately could not rule out at the moment, ninja or no. As she let go she swore he sent the barest current of electricity through her fingertips. She clasped her hand to her chest with her other hand. After a moment, she tossed her hair and looked back at him. “Coming?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She didn’t wait for a response and headed over to the table. She felt a thrill go up the back of her head as he fell into step beside her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ino wished she could’ve snapped a photo of Hinata’s face, eyes widened slightly in surprise and excitement, as she saw them both coming toward her. Hinata locked eyes with Ino and gave a quick quirk of an eyebrow, then pasted a more serious, perturbed look onto her face._ _ _ _ _ _

______…_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hinata flipped half the lights on in the training room and gestured toward the attic door. “It wasn’t her fault, but Ino broke the stairs on her way back down from looking for Kuwa. They were old and we should’ve replaced them long ago.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kakashi looked at her. “Your father leaving something not perfectly maintained is shocking news I am hearing today for the first time,” he said, resting his gaze on her lightly and raising a quizzical eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes. Well. I guess everyone forgets about their attic until their friend explores up there and loses a beloved pet,” Hinata said, getting more clipped with each word._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kakashi let his gaze linger on her a moment longer, then walked over to reach up and pull the rope to the attic hatch. Hinata turned to Ino & shrugged, mouthing “I don’t know?” soundlessly. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Ino waved her off and gave her a thumbs up.  
It was go time.  
Both girls broke out in a sweat. Less than a second later however they had clicked into performance mode, vitals steady, pulses calm. A clutch of enemies could have crashed through the ceiling and they would’ve dispatched them with ease._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kakashi pulled the hatch open, unfolded the stairs hanging by one hinge, and got ready to jump into the attic._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ino made the signs quickly for mind transfer jutsu, then kept Kakashi’s feet frozen in place as she pulled his shirt off. She lowered his arms for Hinata, who locked powerful, thick leather handcuffs around his wrists. Ino could already feel Kakashi edging her back out of his body. She quickly walked him over to a thick mat on the floor with a soft blanket over it and had him kneel down. Hinata grabbed the pulley above and threaded its rope through the handcuffs and tied a perfect knot. She grabbed the other end and raised Kakashi’s hands up over his head, then secured the rope by tying a knot to a bolt in the floor. She grabbed the tight bungee cord they’d secured to the wall earlier behind where Kakashi would be and tied it around one of his ankles to prevent him from being able to stand up._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ino was starting to get increasingly intense shocks of electricity and jumped out the second Hinata had the bungee cord secured. She quickly went to the wall and turned off the lights, then closed the attic hatch while Hinata lit two lanterns; they flickered in the dark and threw magnified flame and shadow on the walls. Hinata turned music on, booming low over the sound system in the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______The girls looked at each other and took a deep breath, then grinned, releasing themselves from attack stance. They walked over and stood in front of Kakashi on the floor, his eyes flinty and expression opaque as he looked up at them through shocks of his silver hair._ “Sorry about that Kakashi,” Ino said. “We had to do that so we could make sure you stay here with us for a little while. Now we can be confident you can’t escape.” _ _ _ _ _

______Kakashi simply raised a subtle eyebrow at her._ _ _ _ _ _

______He made an arresting image kneeling there in the flickering light, lean strapping torso exposed, long well-muscled arms raised above his head, shoulders so round and built Hinata imagined biting into them. His pale silver hair hung down to brush against the nape of his long neck, and his trapezius muscles swept in such graceful lines connecting to his shoulders it was almost painful for Ino to only look and not immediately begin kissing him there._ _ _ _ _ _

______And his face, his face. Both girls froze for a moment, possessed by the urge to touch it and gently move the locks of hair out of his eyes to kiss his cheekbones, his handsome jaw, his perfect, full mouth. His charcoal eyes were almost threatening the way they had become liquid pools of intelligence, calm, and daring as he looked at them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ino,” Hinata breathed, grabbing her hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ino was determined to have this not be a situation where she had bitten off more than she could chew. She sent green chakra to calm her heart hammering in her chest. Thankfully shinobi Jesus intervened and the edible they’d eaten earlier kicked in at precisely that moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______She felt a slight spinning sensation and a soft, happy feeling of well-being and joy wrap around her like a blanket. She turned to face her beautiful friend and felt her chest open up to express herself more freely. With her fingertips she brushed Hinata’s hair away from the right side of her dewy face and tucked it behind her shoulder. She held Hinata’s face and pulled it slowly toward her own, placing a sensuous, full kiss on her lips. She brushed her lips against Hinata’s left eyelid, then her right, then along the curve of her neck. Hinata involuntarily let out a breath and rested her hand on Ino’s arm. Ino spoke quietly near her ear, “I’m gonna see if Kakashi will take a gummy and then I’ll come back, ok?”  
Hinata smiled happily, looking directly into Ino’s lovely face, vibrant with life and eyes scintillant with lantern light. “Good idea,” she giggled. “Good luck.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ino approached the bound Kakashi, walking up close to him, his shaggy head at the level of her breasts. She looked down at him and felt her stomach flip. She slid her left hand under his jaw, her stomach now filling with butterflies as she turned the fine, beautiful features of his face toward her. She was caught by his eyes and found herself gently stroking his cheek with her thumb, unable to tear her eyes away. A sudden piercing flash of red from his left eye disoriented her and she experienced a vision of herself held close on his lap, his lips brushing down her throat. She gasped and the image and flash of red were gone, making her wonder if she’d seen it at all. She looked at him with widened eyes. She needed to get this done if he was this fast with genjutsu (and with this _kind _of genjutsu, her mind added in response to the butterflies in her stomach, which had become decidedly more frantic). She found she still couldn’t look away. Though the look in his eyes had softened, his gaze still penetrated deeply into hers. Feeling as though she was moving underwater, she brought the edible out with the fingers of her right hand, holding it beneath his nose so he could smell it. She felt like she was falling, his eyes were undoing her. With great effort she closed her eyes and escaped his gaze. Then, leaning her head close to his ear, she spoke to him softly: “Take this, Kakashi.” Her breathing sped up as she realized she was afraid to look at him and so was unable to move, her face so close to his, his warm breath against her throat. Keeping her eyes closed and moving her left thumb to the corner of his mouth, which caused a slight tremor to run through her, she held the edible to his lips with her other hand and he allowed her to slide the candy in smoothly and gently onto his wet tongue. Ino stepped back and slowly withdrew her fingers from his face. Still breathing rather fast she opened her eyes, careful to keep them focused on the dark planks of the wooden floor below them. The fact that Kakashi had taken it from her so easily moved her unexpectedly and she put her two wet fingertips between her lips as she backed away, eyes shining, feeling like she was surfacing from a deep pool.___ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.

Ino’s hand met Hinata’s outstretched one and she clung on, turning to bury herself deeply into Hinata’s sweet bowtie mouth in an effort to stop the thundering clap of her heart. Again she felt gratitude wash over her at Hinata’s absolutely gifted competence as a ninja and reliability as a friend as Hinata responded, giving her exactly what she needed, snaking her blue polished fingers along the curve of Ino’s neck and up into her hair, meeting her kiss with perfect intensity. Ino paused and moved her mouth to the base of Hinata’s throat, kissing and licking teasingly at the most sensitive spots she could find. She licked up behind Hinata’s ear and when she gave a little squeak Ino inserted her tongue into the ear itself. Hinata exhaled sharply, pressing her knees together and clutching Ino. Ino’s exploring tongue followed every curve and crevice of Hinata’s ear as Hinata trembled, then began to moan softly as Ino’s light tongue gave way to kisses and small bites over Hinata’s ear and the soft skin of her neck under her jaw. Ino pulled Hinata’s luscious curves more tightly against her body, tracing her fingers over her creamy breasts through her dress, and drew her delicate mouth to her own, welcoming Hinata’s energy down through her body and into her center. Hinata responded, pressing her pelvis hard into Ino and beginning to rub subtly up and down against her. Their kisses came urgent, big, and full, moans escaping their throats as their lips and bodies moved against each other.

They broke apart to gasp for breath, then Ino slowly moved in and began kissing Hinata in a slower, lighter, more sensuous pulling rhythm. She gave periodic slow, small licks to her lower and upper lips as she did so and traced the fingertips of her right hand lightly over Hinata’s collarbones. Small sounds of “Nh…nh” came from Hinata’s lips as I gave her mouth her full attention. She slowly trailed her fingers down between Hinata’s breasts, then underneath them with the fingers of both hands, then down both sides of her sexy, jiggly, trembling waist, bringing the fingers of her right hand to ghost over where the soft flesh of Hinata’s clit met her pubic bone. With the fingers of her left she trailed up Hinata’s side and then over her nipples, first one, then the other; light, ghosting touches. She was now pulling full throbbing root chakra up from Hinata’s center and out of her mouth into her own. With the fingers of her right hand she could feel the dampness between Hinata’s legs through her panties so she touched there, lightly stroking. Hinata whimpered. 

Ino gently pulled the side of Hinata’s dress without a strap down, releasing her heavy, smooth breast. To ease the pull on Hinata’s other shoulder she slid that strap slowly down so only the top mound of her right breast showed. Ino lightly stroked there while taking the nipple of the exposed breast softly into her mouth. She sucked gently while Hinata gave a quiet gasp, then removed her mouth to use only the tip of her tongue to lick and play with the nipple. At intervals that for Hinata were agonizingly long she would reach down and stroke lightly over Hinata’s clit and wet slit, then would pull her hand away to whisper her nails along Hinata’s collarbone and the back of her neck. Ino soon pulled Hinata’s dress down further so that her other breast spilled out into Ino’s hand, her thumb immediately playing with the nipple in a very light, circular motion on the very tip. Hinata gave a soft whine and pressed her lips to Ino’s throat, placing a hand on Ino’s waist and unthinkingly tracing extremely slow circles on Ino’s navel. Ino’s breath hitched almost imperceptibly, but the hint of a red glow behind them made her wonder if it had been perceived after all. A blush spread over her cheeks as she wondered if the wetness between her legs was being recorded as well. 

“Hinata,” she said in a husky voice, “let’s lay down.”  
“Mm hmm,” Hinata replied.

Holding hands and with half-lidded, hungry looks, the girls stretched out on the mats. Hinata leaned over Ino and kissed her lips, then moved to the sleek skin of her long, tanned neck, honing into the hollow of her throat while she slid her fingertips around in the fabric clinging to Ino’s taut waist, periodically pressing into and tracing the lithe muscles of her stomach. A moan escaped Ino’s lips as her dress slid up her smooth thighs to reveal the round, full, and fleshy cheeks of her ass as well as the vulnerable line of her panties exposed in the open air as her hips rolled back and forth under Hinata’s roving hands. A spreading wetness colored the fabric a darker blue along her slit. Ino reached her hand to Hinata’s upper thigh where the short side of her dress fluttered above it and traced her fingers back and forth along the very soft, tender skin on the inside, then ran them along the strip of wet underwear clinging to Hinata’s eager folds and clit, making her whimper quietly.

It was erotic touching and playing with Hinata, but it was the undeniable, monster energy of the towering ninja watching behind them that was sending Ino into a pulsing heat at her core. She felt a jagged spark of joy cut through her chest and she sat up, pulling Hinata’s dress off of her, Hinata immediately returning the favor. Ino leaned down and kissed down from Hinata’s navel to her underwear and brushed her lips against her clit through the fabric. Hinata lay back on her elbows, watching Ino with parted lips. Ino slowly pulled Hinata’s boyshorts the rest of the way off, then moved up to the apex of Hinata’s thighs and slowly licked once, twice, three times up her slit and clit as Hinata’s head fell back, moans escaping her lips. Ino stood up and wriggled her panties down over her hips and off her toes. Hinata surprised her by getting up onto her knees and placing her hands over Ino’s full juicy rear and bringing her sweet face to Ino’s pubic bone to lick and suck at Ino’s clit and the slickness of her slit. Surprised at not being in control, color stained Ino’s cheeks. Hinata’s quick tongue was making her wetter by the moment. Ino brushed her hands through Hinata’s glossy locks and slowly lowered to her knees in front of her.

She stretched to reach behind her and drag the bucket of sponges in soapy water they had made earlier over next to them and, retrieving one and squeezing it slightly, slid it slowly down Hinata’s throat and down over her breasts and stomach. Hinata took a sponge and did the same for Ino, the liquid and bubbles coating her full, pendulous breasts and graceful, lean stomach, the liquid shining gold, red, and orange in the lantern light. Seeing how beautiful Hinata looked, her pale skin and pink nipples glistening wet under Ino’s sponge, Ino was filled with pleasure and smiled a full, warm smile at her friend. Hinata returned the smile and kissed Ino softly on the mouth. She then leaned back and playfully gave small swipes of the wet sponge to Ino’s dark pink nipples, which perked and constricted under the friction. Ino washed her sponge over her own arm and slid it around Hinata while kissing her lips, then lifted Hinata’s hair up and slid the sponge down her small neck and along her spine down to the top of her buttocks where they wiggled slightly against the mat. Ino was filled with lust and purposely looked over to Kakashi’s tall, intimidating form in the dark. His blue aura was there, towering off him, sending its wisps like breaths from some great dragon over his form and up toward the ceiling. Ino risked looking directly at the shadows of his eyes, got her sponge wet, and slid it down Hinata’s front: between her breasts, over her belly button, her pubic bone and gently over her wet pussy, keeping her eyes on Kakashi’s as she did so. 

Her fingers followed the sponge and slid along the slit to slowly enter Hinata’s swollen, tender cleft. Hinata gave a soft cry and pressed her breasts up against Ino’s. Both girls began slowly rubbing their glistening bodies against each other, sliding their breasts over each other, and Hinata tentatively reached down and slid a finger inside Ino as they rubbed and kissed, making tiny little moans and soft squeals. Ino moved her lips to Hinata’s ear and whispered, “wait Hina,” as their firelit stomachs slicked together with their panting.

Reaching for a small case nearby, Ino opened it and removed some lube and a small butt plug. She showed it to Hinata and asked quietly “Is this ok?” “Yes,” Hinata whispered, then watched as Ino smeared the oil over the fingers of both hands and over the plug, then returned to softly kissing Hinata’s mouth while using one hand to tease and slide over her clit. When Hinata was moaning in regular intervals against her lips she used her other hand to slowly reach around and slide in between her full jiggling cheeks to rub tiny circles on Hinata’s anus. Ino gently pushed in the tip of the buttplug as Hinata gave a quick exhalation, but Ino continued the delicious steady stroking of her clit & she merely gave a soft whine & trembled when Ino very slowly slid the dripping, smooth implement inside her.

“Hinata are you ready?” Ino asked, indicating Kakashi with her eyes.

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Oohhh. Yes. Okay,” she breathed.

Ino whispered in Hinata’s ear “be careful getting up with the wet floor,” before giving the ear a long sultry lick.  
Hinata shuddered with pleasure and nodded.

“Follow my lead,” Ino added.

The two slick, ravishing women successfully rose from the wet and soap and walked over to Kakashi, the lamplight licking over the taut muscles of his stomach and chest. They kneeled on either side of him. He was so beautiful, and his aura so overpowering, Ino almost laughed audibly at the emotion she felt at finally being so close to him. 

Hinata, already in a fairly definitively altered state, felt she was in a dream that was getting to be too much for her and her breathing began to accelerate rapidly. Ino reached over and grabbed her hand and met her eyes warmly, though her pupils were extremely dilated with the edible and sensory overload, and said reassuringly, “Hinata, it’s safe. It’s ok to enjoy this. Look at him.” She turned her eyes to Kakashi’s face and brushed her fingertips over the graceful arc of his eyebrow, moving a smooth section of his pale hair away from his face and brushing her fingers over his perfect cheekbone in the process. His dark eyes were soft as he looked at her and she flushed with pleasure, ducking her head to the delectable place where his neck met his shoulder muscle so she could finally, finally feast her lips there. 

Reassured by her friend, Hinata dared a look at Kakashi’s face, which to her appeared vivid with energy and beauty and eyes that held so much life they seemed frightening. For a brief moment she felt she was teetering on the edge of a cliff, then suddenly there was a flash of red and she saw herself in his arms, held safely against his chest, in a quiet, pleasant room, and he was looking at her. He seemed to speak to her, saying quietly “Nothing can hurt you. You’re safe here. You can proceed, or stop, and your friend and I will support you. I will stay with you, if you like.”

A wave of relief washed over her and she felt herself return firmly to her body. She looked at Kakashi’s face in the shadows and lantern light and smiled. A warmth rose in his eyes and radiated out to her in response. Hinata felt like she just…fell in love at that moment. Simultaneously the edible she had eaten earlier sent another wave through her and, feeling like she was taking in his smoldering, physical self fully for the first time, felt her throat constrict with raw appetite. She felt absolutely compelled to touch him, and remembering Ino’s words, immediately fell upon his neck in euphoria on the other side.

The moon shone heavy and full at the apex of the black sky. Owls and bats soared and fluttered in their paths through the soft blanket of dark covering Konoha in its restorative warmth. Downtown the revelers were still in full swing, laughing and drinking and dancing with the edges of their vision softened and energies melting and merging in the protective shadows of night. At the Spinning Turtle, Gai and Genma were leaving the dance floor to return to their table.

“Hatake has been gone awhile! What did they go to do, some night mission? But we would’ve been told too I reckon,” Genma said, now spinning a toothpick in his teeth.

“I don’t know but I wouldn’t expect him back, friend,” Gai replied in a slightly subdued tone, for Gai.

“Yeah the lazy bastard, helping those girls probably expended his energy quotient for the day and he decided to go to bed instead of spending time with his actual friends. It’s not even late!” Genma held his hands out to the sides, palms open, and shook his head disapprovingly.

“Ha ha!” laughed Anko, overhearing them as she returned to the table. “You think he went to sleep? You think Ino and Hinata wanted him to help them build a doghouse? Say Shiranui, you did know that one of Kakashi’s abilities is producing ‘massive torrents,’ didnt you?” She smirked, draining her drink and then reaching over to grab Gai’s. 

“What...the fuck?” Genma replied. “Why would I care about that,” he said distractedly, already barely listening.

“You need to get to know the man a little better -” Anko started to reply but Gai yanked her over to him by the arm.

“Anko!” Gai yelled. “Please honor me with your most energetic presence on the dance floor! Look, Yamato and Iruka are back out there!”

Anko allowed herself to be led off by Gai. “You don’t have to cover for him, you know,” she said. “That motherfucker _haunts _people. He needs checked, not assisted, if you ask me.”__

____

“It is my code as a true rival to always have my rival’s back when he is not directly engaged in combat with me!” Gai replied vehemently, elbow bent, hand clenched in a fist in front of him. “No other manner of conduct is tolerable!”

__

Anko wrapped an arm around Gai’s waist. “You're a really good friend Gai. I’m glad to know you.”  
Gai lifted Anko off the ground in a crushing embrace, yelling “And it is my honor to know you, shrewd and accomplished fellow shinobi of the Leaf!”

__


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi leaned his head back, eyes closed. His arms were aching but he couldn’t say that he minded too much. These two beautiful princesses of the Leaf on either side of him were in his thrall, pouring sensuous, heated kisses over his throat, jaw, shoulders, and collarbone. He knew they didn’t know what they were going to do next but was content for now to follow their lead and the waves of bliss washing over him. He kept his senses sharp nonetheless, managing his own energy as well as maintaining awareness of the energies of the two women now tracing their fingers over the muscles of his stomach and back. The smell of their sweat, the feel of their soft skin and their hair brushing against him, their mouths moving over him drawing pleasure up through his core, and the effects of the edible were creating an escalating feeling of sweetness that was extremely heady. He felt a powerful mix of lust and tenderness. As the girls gave each other a look and moved to lick and nibble his ears and his neck, raking their fingertips lightly over his nipples, his stomach contracted with his slightly accelerated breathing and he sank further into the sensuous river they were pulling him into. 

Ino was filled with bliss. She periodically ran her hand through Kakashi’s hair as she slowly consumed different parts of him and simply felt she could not get enough. An analytical part of her brain kept tracking for the success of the mission, so to speak, she couldn’t help that, but the rest of her only wanted more. That part would just have to make do with what she could give it. 

Hinata had never felt anything like this before. She felt incredibly powerful and empowered, without the slightest fear or doubt. She felt so much trust with Ino, and was absolutely mad about Kakashi. So many partners had approached her begging to be a plaything for her and ultimately left her feeling disappointed or used. For the first time she felt like it was real, she really did have a partner she could enjoy without restraint, and he was the most sexually and energetically captivating man she had ever encountered. 

Ino leaned down low against Kakashi’s warm skin to kiss his navel. She licked over it slowly, then put her tongue in. Feeling the taut indentation jerk slightly as she did so made her so wet she worried briefly that it was going to run down her thighs. She pressed her tongue fully against the puckering skin, then probed it delicately over and over with just the tip. As she felt Kakashi’s breathing speed up just the tiniest bit, she moved to do the same to the edges of the navel’s graceful sloping rim. She felt like she could spend years of her life here moving slowly down, but remembering Hinata she slid over a bit to kiss the smooth skin and muscle of his stomach. The electricity from her lips to his sensitive skin held her in a visceral pull she never wanted to escape. Her state of arousal escalating, she tentatively reached her hand out to run her fingers down the length of his very pronounced erection. Sliding them back up again she wrapped her hand around him and slid it down again slowly. As the size and length of him fully dawned on her she briefly had to rest her forehead on his stomach.

Once Ino made some space, Hinata followed her lead, kissing and licking Kakashi’s right side and sliding her hand over his almost shockingly long cock whenever Ino’s fingers got lost stroking lower down between his legs. Both girls found themselves simultaneously running their other hands over the round curves of Kakashi’s rear and up to his lower back. Ino knew she should’ve been shocked or at least surprised at what she was now doing but all she could do was silently thank herself for having had this idea in the first place. 

Hinata was fascinated by Kakashi’s long cock. Ino, worried that Hinata was rubbing over the fabric a bit too hard, kissed her friend's fingers and then moved her lips to kiss the head of his cock through the fabric. She continued slowly down his length, feeling a frisson of excitement travel up her spine as she went. Hinata watched and moved to do the same but on the other side, seeming to ask if Ino was ok with it. Ino nodded slightly, smiled, licked up the constrained shaft, her hot pink tongue moving between her pretty lips, and pulled away. She stood up and moved behind Kakashi, rubbing gently over his raised arms, which she imagined must be aching. She had to reach a bit, pressing her warm breasts against him. The increased contact of her skin to his made her heart ache. She couldn’t help herself and put both her hands in his thick, soft hair, brushing her lips over the top of his head, then nuzzling against his ear and neck while she ran her hands gently through his silver mane, tugging on it lightly every so often. She bit into his shoulder muscle. God she wanted to fuck him. 

“Dial it back,” she told herself, taking a quiet breath and centering herself. She raked her nails softly across the back of his neck and leaned close to his ear, her voice low: “Kakashi, can we take off your pants?”

Ino moved around so she could see his face in the flickering light. Hinata also leaned back to look at him. He seemed to grow somehow larger and draw the darkness in around himself. Suddenly a loud burst of purple electricity came crackling from around him, making the girls jump. Outside the windows the sky was dark, the moon swallowed up by clouds. Kakashi bared his teeth and his eyes shone black as he held theirs with an intense gaze. If it was to serve as a reminder just who exactly they had tied up in a dark room it worked; Hinata stood up and both she and Ino took a step back, holding their hands to their chests. 

Several seconds passed in silence and Kakashi’s face became watchful and impassive again. Irked but still spooked a little, Ino straightened her back and walked right up to him, dropping to her knees to put her hands to the waist of his pants. She forced herself to look up at his face. His eyes locked onto hers, intimidating, somehow fiendish and gentle at the same time. Several strong urges competed inside of her then, so that she felt she’d opened a door to a hurricane. She wanted to violently shove him hard, or to sit down, lost, on the floor in front of him; to rip his pants off and pull the rope on his hands tighter, or to run her hand up his chest and around his neck to thread her fingers in his hair and bury her lips in his. But she didn’t struggle with things like this, she told herself. She could not figure out what it was about him that undid her in this way, and it irritated her. She took a deep breath. “This isn’t consent,” she told herself. Despite the fact that the desire to sit down at his feet seemed to be surpassing the others, which enraged her, she lifted her head and asked again, her voice shaky: “Kakashi, is this ok? You didn’t really answer before.”  
“Try it,” he answered, a hint of play in his voice.  
Ino gritted her teeth and gripped his waistband. “That is not consent!” she ground out.  
Kakashi then slowly lowered his head to her and said, low in her ear, “You have my consent.”

Chills running over her skin, Ino undid his pants and she and Hinata pulled them, along with his underwear, down and over his knees and off his feet after removing the cord tying him to the wall behind him. Kakashi stayed silent the entire time and seemed to help them by leaning his weight on one knee and then the other. Holding the fabric in their hands, needing only to pull it off his foot to leave him completely naked and tied to the ceiling, both girls paused. Despite what he’d said to her, Ino lost her certainty and neither girl could proceed; they were distressed, not wanting to be inexperienced but definitely not wanting to actually hurt someone. They paused, looking at Kakashi’s eyes. 

Instantly there was a clap of thunder and each young woman individually found herself in a small room with a thunderstorm raging violently outside, wind howling and shaking the foundation, rain clattering at the windows and lighting illuminating the very red walls of the room. Ino was pressed flat against one of the walls, the window alive with the wild storm hammering against it from outside. Kakashi was leaning extremely close to her, one arm reaching past her head and hand flat against the wall next to her head. His eyes were flares of red light and his breath on her throat made her heart skip and speed up very fast. “Aren’t you going to tie me back up?” he questioned, grinning wildly into her face. “Or did you actually have the very mistaken thought that I’m not thoroughly enjoying myself,” he growled, his voice low and distorted, and Ino realized with shock that he had extremely long, sharp fangs, which he immediately sank hard into the vulnerable skin of her throat next to her collarbone. An indescribable feeling pierced through her and spread quickly throughout her body, increasing to a radiating pleasure at her center that made her gasp repeatedly. 

In the blink of an eye she was back in the training room next to Hinata, who was staring at her in a way that let Ino know she had gone through the exact same thing or something very much like it. Their eyes hardened and they quickly and silently yanked the last of the fabric off of Kakashi and tied his leg back to the wall as tightly as they could without cutting off circulation.  
Ino then grabbed the lube and pulled Hinata close to her and kissed her softly, brushing her hand over her forehead, cheek, ear, and trailing down her neck. She felt an urge to press close up against her and indulged herself for a moment, the two girls together all softness and curves and firm sloping concave sensitive places.  
“Hinata,” Ino whispered, “if you’re ready, put this on him,” handing her the lube. 

Hinata’s stomach flip flopped. She had been feeling pretty confident before the genjutsu but now she felt a little tremulous. She remembered Kakashi’s face grinning into hers, how scorching hot he was, how huge towering over her as he growled in her ear how much he liked what they were doing to him, and shook a little remembering his teeth piercing into her, and realized she was sweating and slick wet. But she needed help.

“Ino, can you do it please,” Hinata said in her ear, running her hand up and down her side. “I want to…but can you put this on first please.”  
“Absolutely sweetheart. Do you need to stop?”  
“No! No, I don’t want to at all,” Hinata replied, almost horrified. “Just help…he’s a little overwhelming” she whispered.  
Ino nodded, thinking “Don’t I know it.”

She spun around, her pale gold hair swinging around her shoulder, and looked Kakashi in the eyes. As his met hers directly, she dropped her eyes to his cock, to protect herself and to hopefully unnerve him a little bit. She slipped behind him and reached down to press her index and middle fingers into the sensitive skin inside his hips in a ticklish motion. His ribs expanded in what would have been a sharp intake of breath if he’d let the sound out. She kept it up for a few seconds as she dropped to her knees, pressing her whole naked body against the back of his, her thumbs gently behind his hip bones. She was delighted to sense that for the first time he was struggling with having his hands bound. She slowly moved a hand from his hip to his cock and felt it standing absolutely rigid. She licked up his spine a couple times while she put lube on her hands. His height above her with his hands stretched up and the scent and taste of him were driving her a little wild. She kissed over his back as she slid her hands down the length of his cock and lower, then back up, spreading the slippery liquid over him and using her right hand to curve around his shaft and slide up past the head and then, keeping her hand cupped, slide it back down. She did this several more times, applying lube frequently, pressed against his back, her pussy wet and throbbing with want.

She looked up at Hinata. Her face looked like that of a person dazed with hunger: lips parted, her breathing sped up and eyes unfocused, half-closed and almost predatory. Ino focused into Hinata’s mind as though she were going to read it, but only said her name like a breath left behind in a breeze.

It was enough and Hinata looked up at her. Ino gestured with her head and Hinata moved behind Kakashi to stand next to her. As she passed him she closed her eyes against the intense gaze that she feared was just lying in wait for her. An electricity prickled over her entire body as she stepped around him and she let out a quiet breath of relief once she was next to Ino.

Ino threw her voice into Hinata’s mind once more. The effort made sweat break out over her skin but she knew Kakashi could probably hear anything she tried whispering.

“Use Byakugan. Let me know anytime he’s close.”  
Hinata wasn’t exactly sure what her friend meant but did as she was asked, hoping she’d figure it out as she went.

Kakashi’s chakra network was intricate, beautiful, and complex, the result of someone born gifted who then devoted a lifetime to the creative, intelligent, and voracious development of those gifts. Her eyes widened, marvelling at how it worked, wanting to analyze it, but instead she forced her attention to the task at hand. “I should probably get his permission first to just analyze him as a specimen,” she thought, happiness bubbling up unexpectedly in her stomach and chest.  
Ino continued her long, smooth strokes with one hand while dragging her nails lightly across Kakashi’s stomach or up his inner thighs with the other, sometimes forgetting herself and scratching not so lightly, baring her teeth, before she caught herself. In addition to the lube Kakashi was coated in precum, his prodigious cock fully erect and rigid.

Hinata watched as energy suddenly began collecting and speeding up at the base of his root chakra. Simultaneously Ino sensed him release a quick, almost silent breath. Hinata put her hand to Ino’s shoulder to warn her and Ino immediately stopped her movements but kept her hand wrapped around him until Hinata nodded that the storm of energy had subsided. 

Ino felt an urge to move around to Kakashi’s front. She splayed her hand against his chest to counterbalance so she could stand up and almost had to sit back down again at the heat of his skin and the feel of the firm, wide muscles under her palm. Looking at Ino with byakugan, Hinata saw that her chakra network was vibrantly alive and that the energy coming from her heart chakra was especially bright, a remarkable ball of warmth and shooting sparks. 

Taking care to keep her eyes below his face, Ino brushed her lips down Kakashi’s ear and neck as she settled on her knees in front of him. She felt him almost lean into her as she resumed stroking him, pulling his foreskin smoothly and firmly up over the head and back down. But this time, despite his being as clearly aroused as before, the buildup was taking a lot longer. “He’s controlling his chakra this time,” Ino thought. Extremely slowly, while continuing what she was doing with her hands, eyes gently closed and stomach fluttering frantically, she rose up and leaned in as if to kiss him. She hovered there for a moment, nudging slowly and subtly against the tiny sliver of electric air between them, before giving the smallest lick of the tip of her tongue to his upper lip. Then she kissed it softly. She returned to the hovering space: close, almost touching, slowly moving down to his lower lip, when she felt a zap of actual electricity against her lips. She jumped and Kakashi used the moment to seize her lips in his own and shook her to the pit of her stomach with the twisting erotic lust he poured into her with his kiss. 

Ino broke away with a gasp. Without thinking she stared into his eyes, but was saved by Hinata being unable to stop herself from saying “close!” excitedly.  
Still reeling, Ino put on more lube and continued her stroking, moving her mouth and firm tongue down to his sensitive inner hip. His abdominal muscles contracted immediately, she noticed with satisfaction, soon moving to the other hip and pressing and circling with the tip of her tongue in the slight hollow there.

She was deeply enjoying him resisting a response to her tickling him while getting him off, but she wanted more. She wanted his gorgeous body sweating, struggling, full of need. Her hand’s next upward stroke pulled his foreskin up over the head of his cock and she gently held it there while she slowly slipped the tip of her tongue in to softly lick at the very sensitive head. She paused to check if it was too much. She didn’t even have to read his mind, she could sense his feeling of pleasure by tuning into the chemistry of his skin and the energy of the thoughts he was keeping so smooth and controlled behind his velvety charcoal eyes. She so badly wanted to stand up and kiss him again. Instead she focused on playing with his impressive cock. On the next upstroke she gently swirled her tongue around again while running the fingertips of her other hand over him lower down. She raised a bit higher on her knees and licked his nipples with her tongue tip while she continued jerking him off, every few seconds she would run her thumb or index finger around the aching head of his cock.

Glancing up at his strong jaw and the curve of his neck she had a powerful urge to bite into the side of his throat and slide herself over him and ride. Instead she gave him a very quick playful, devious look before sliding her hand down again and then slowly, on the upstroke of her hand, taking more than his head into her mouth and sucking softly. She sensed rather than heard the inner groan he released. Eyes sparkling, she added the swirling of the tip of her tongue now as she continued to suck while sliding her hand over him. She took more of him into her mouth, her tongue periodically licking and playing around his shaft, then she paused, relaxed herself fully, and took him deeply into her throat. He released a barely perceptible breath. Ino continued for several minutes, varying from softly sucking and stroking to licking, playing with him as much as possible, until he felt swollen and hard as granite and painfully massive in her mouth and tiny tremors ran through him. Then she stopped, stood, and stretched, Kakashi’s eyes glinting carnivorously at her in the lantern light. She tentatively traced a finger through his hair as she looked at Hinata, who released her Byakugan and mouthed “very close,” with a small smile and held her thumb and index finger in the air a half inch apart.

Ino went to stand beside her and, whispering in her ear, asked how she was doing.  
“I’m good,” Hinata whispered back.  
“Ok. Your turn, if you still want to?” Ino replied, pouring lube into Hinata’s hands but keeping the bottle.

Hinata’s cheeks flushed but she nodded and went around to kneel in front of Kakashi, careful not to look at him. She watched her own hand with no small amount of fascination as she ran it up and down his hard, impressive length. After a few strokes she pulled the foreskin up and reached a finger in to gently swirl around as she’d seen Ino do, and Kakashi let out a low groan. One side of Hinata’s mouth quirked in a small happy smile. She thought he might have done that to encourage her but she didn’t mind. It was nicer not using Byakugan. 

While Hinata was pulling and sliding her hand over Kakashi in the front, Ino stood behind him and dragged her fingertips from his underarms down to his sides and back up again. Then she slid them into his exposed armpits and under his arms to his wrists and back. Kakashi leaned his head back a bit, his eyes closed and his lips pulled back in a grin, the light glinting off the prominent canine tooth she could see from her side. 

“He thinks this is all we’ve got left,” she thought, noting that there was already a trickle of sweat on his cheek. She wiped it away with a fingertip and kissed him there.

Then she made the signs for chakra protection over her hand, with its rather long nails, and kneeled behind Kakashi once again. She threw her voice into Hinata’s mind. “Sorry. Can you use Byakugan one more time.”

Hinata was now leaning into Kakashi, heatedly kissing down his stomach. She nodded, slightly irritated at the interruption in the play she was enjoying so much, but she whispered dazedly “Byakugan.”

Ino could tell that Kakashi became slightly more vigilant. She lubed up her protected fingers and slid them smoothly between his absolutely chiseled ass cheeks to his anus and made wet circles around it. She increased the pressure slightly, chasing the fluctuations in energy to keep up a viscous, building tension. Kakashi didn’t make a sound but when she rubbed her other hand over his thigh his skin was hot and he was covered lightly with sweat.

She took her hand out and just doused it with lube, then found her way back and paused. She could tell she had all of his attention at the moment, but his muscles were relaxed. Ino very slowly pushed two of her fingers up inside him. She had all her sensing abilities tuned into him. If she hadn’t been so focused, and so filled with lust, she would perhaps have felt trepidation at what she was doing to Kakashi but it didn’t even register now. She paused again, waiting, and he lowered himself a little to press against her fingertips. She kept pushing in slow, liquid increments until she could tell she had found the spot she was looking for, the tissue sensitive, seemingly aching for her touch. A barely perceptible tremor ran through Kakashi’s legs. She crooked her fingers and pressed and slid them around and around, again pursuing the energy and tension to keep it mounting. She felt his breathing accelerate at the building erotic pressure from her massaging fingertips. 

She loved that she was doing this to him, making him feel this way - that they were making him feel this way. He hadn’t made a sound but she could sense his arousal and his struggle for control. The amazing Kakashi Hatake, hypnotically beautiful, now sensitive and having to work to control himself in her hands. She could feel sweat rolling down his body and his hair was sticking to his neck. Being inside him she felt he was even more devastating than before: massive, stunning, fiery hot, and alive and powerful in this moment. She wrapped her other arm around his waist, her forehead dropping to rest against his back as her heart pounded in her chest.

Positioned in front of Kakashi, Hinata had the head of his cock in her mouth and her hand gripped around his shaft. She had hardly done this before, much less felt comfortable using Byakugan to watch while doing it, and was giving herself an advanced course in Blowjob. Each time she started to go wrong she could make a quick correction. She couldn’t believe she was doing this with a man this hot while still feeling this confident; she relished making him feel good as well as the fun of the tag team with Ino that took the pressure off of her to perform. She noticed with some amusement that Kakashi’s chakra network was lit up brightly and doing quite a bit of work.

Kakashi had entered his meditative space. Ino and Hinata were catching him a little off guard. Between the two of them he had to work quickly to control his chakra. He was able to stay mostly in his ironclad focused state but at one point it broke to the point where he almost dropped an audible, breathless “fuck.” Hinata saw his chakra building quickly at the root position and moved off of him and touched Ino’s hand around his waist to tell her stop. Ino paused and very gently withdrew her fingers, they were coated outside the chakra layer with a thin liquid. He really had been close. She smiled, feeling a sparkling feeling in her chest.

At this point Hinata was so happy with herself and having so much fun she was overcome with affinity for Kakashi and, closing her eyes, she rose up and kissed him fully on the mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kakashi’s lips quirked on the verge of a smile under her lips. Hinata released him and sat back on the blanket, waiting for Ino, keeping her eyes closed. When Ino came around to her after washing her hand with a sponge and saw her there she thought she looked so cute she put her hand over her mouth. Hinata’s decision-making was smart, no question, she was just adorable so sweetly waiting. Before going to her Ino took a breath and brushed a hand through her hair, the mane looking like liquid fire as it swayed in the lantern light. It was time to let Kakashi, and hopefully Hinata, release.

She made the signs for chakra protection for Hinata and Kakashi. She could feel Kakashi watching her and blushed. Standing behind Hinata she helped her up and whispered in her ear, “Ok, no more Byakugan, all right? You were amazing.”  
“Ok,” Hinata answered, smiling. Ino smiled back and poured lube into Hinata’s hand as well as into her own. With her left she reached around and played lightly with Hinata’s nipples and with her right she very gently slid her fingers along Hinata’s swollen vulva and clit. Hinata moaned with need and Ino brushed the warm liquid over her, playing with her entrance and swirling around the head of her clit as she kissed the back of her neck. Ino felt, and sensed, that her friend was already very aroused and eager from her time playing with Kakashi. 

“Ok Hinata, would you like to have sex with him now?” she whispered, smiling again.  
“Mmm hmmm, yes,” Hinata murmured, closing her eyes and smiling in response.  
Ino grinned wider. “All right, if you’ll go straddle him I’ll help.”  
As Hinata straddled Kakashi Ino gripped her ass and slid her over the head of his cock. “Oh _god _” Hinata whispered as she slid down his full, substantial length, her head falling softly into his chest. Kakashi then settled himself in a position where he was sitting on his calves, which was as far down as the rope would allow, and Hinata clung on, her arms wrapped around his chest, with Ino bent over, hands squeezed into her shapely buttocks. Ino kissed Hinata’s neck as she pulled with her hands, sliding Hinata’s lower half back up. Hinata circled her hands around the back of Kakashi’s neck and curled her head against him, eyes closed. She balanced her toes on either side so she could fall into a smooth, slow, easy rhythm with Ino riding Kakashi’s cock with her hot, wet pussy.__

__Ino had her eyes closed, focusing on the energy cycling through herself, Hinata, and Kakashi, concentrating on sinking herself and them into it, lush and viscous and twining up into their flesh. Hinata was making repeated soft gasps, moans, and whines that were so raw and sexual it was painfully tantalizing and a little filthy feeling. Every part of them was hot, wet, erotic pulsing. Then a sudden image sprang to Ino’s mind of Kakashi serving Hinata one of those looks of his and it jolted her out of her immersive state._ _

__“Don’t be ridiculous, of course that’s what’s happening,” she told herself, but her eyes opened on their own nonetheless. She had to see. But Kakashi wasn’t looking at Hinata. He was looking at her. He locked her eyes in his._ _

__Her pulse rocketed in her veins, her throat constricting. “Every...single..time,” she thought, her inner voice trailing away as a falling sensation overtook her. This time the effect was even stronger, waves of pleasure and a pressure hitting her deep in the pit of her stomach, then traveling down the nerve-endings to her swollen pussy, then up to her mouth and back, an instant circuit of arousal. She was melting with lust, watching in amazement as the molecules of her logical mind seemed to disassemble and flow out into the room, refusing any further linear, regimented orders from her._ _

__At that moment there was a crash as the hatch to the attic flew open, the barely attached wooden stairs breaking free and clattering to the ground as a heightening wind outside smacked leaves and branches against the windows of the training room. Ino was knocked backward onto one of the mats. She heard Kakashi mumble something under his breath and saw several quick movements - were there two of him!? - and Hinata was gone and the lanterns were out._ _

__Ino leaned hard onto her hands splayed out behind her on the mat and breathed quick, shallow breaths in the dark. Jagged streaks of light from the moon filtering past the swaying trees highlighted disjointed pieces of the walls and the space in front of her.  
“I have to get up,” she thought, but her limbs stayed locked._ _

__“You knew this was coming, didn’t you.” Kakashi was standing in front of her. He reached down slowly, only a section of his chest and the top of his head visible in the light, and picked her up, one hand under each of her thighs, and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her arms slipped around him seemingly on their own. His head was tipped slightly down toward her and she couldn’t look at him - his hair fell forward, a thick, soft, shag of mane, and his skin had a feel and scent of some powerful otherworldly thing to her at that moment. A strong energy seemed to roll off him and the proximity of his face to hers was so near, she stared helplessly past his ear into his hair and was overwhelmed. She found herself giving quiet panting breaths, undone by the heady mix of him, weak in a way that would be exquisite if it wasn’t also frightening. She didn’t know what he would do._ _

__“Ino,’ he said in a low voice, directly into her ear. She exhaled like she was under hypnosis and fell softly against him, her head against his cheek. She felt like some disabling chemistry must be emanating from his hair, that the longer she breathed it, the deeper into a swoon she fell._ _

__With some effort she pulled herself away and erect. Looking at him directly, his dark eyes filling her vision, her head spun, but the tide of lust she was caught in pulled her deeply into his soft lips. A quiet moan escaped her. He met her urgent mouth with searing kisses of his own and she rode a rich wave of pleasure that spiraled up through her core._ _

__There was no other place she wanted to be, no other thing she would rather be doing, than this. But a thought forced its way in - she could not forget about her friend. In an act of sheer willpower she leaned back and said, in what she meant to be a strong voice but that irritated her by coming out shakily: “I have to check on Hinata.”_ _

__Kakashi nuzzled her ear and said reassuringly “Hinata is fine. She’s with me. Other me.” He smiled against her skin. “I promise I won’t let her feel bad for even a moment.” Then his voice lowered to a growl as he said “I have a few thoughts about how I’m going to be making you feel though.”_ _

__Ino’s stomach flipped and every cell of her body curled back into Kakashi at this. “Oh my god,” she thought. But she knew you never leave a person behind, no matter what. Not even for Kakashi Hatake. “Oh my god,” she thought again._ _

__“I have to see her,” Ino repeated, placing a palm on Kakashi’s chest. “That was a mistake,” she thought painfully._ _

__Kakashi kissed her softly and set her down. “She’s in one of the bedrooms in the back,” he said, eyes glinting in a sliver of moonlight._ _

__With effort Ino pushed away from him and jogged to find her friend._ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to have to go two weeks before posting the next chapter following this one.

“What are you DOING,” Ino asked herself. “Do you think Hinata can’t take care of herself?”  
“But I know I can’t take that for granted,” she thought. “And ‘hot’ doesn’t equal ‘ethical.’”  
“Ugh. Absolute dork! Dumbass!” she then thought. She didn’t care. She knew she was doing the right thing. “What if he leaves,” said a very quiet voice inside her that made her feel like glass was being ground into her stomach. “Then that’s on him,” she thought, firmly.

The compound had several rooms, the guest rooms located far from those of the main house. She reached one with a closed door and heard a blissful sigh from Hinata on the other side of it that filled her with relief. She knocked: “Hinata!?” she yelled, rather loudly. “Sorry, I have to come in for a second.” 

The door was locked but it was soon opened by Hinata with a sheet wrapped around her. “Ino!” she said happily. “Is everything ok?” Ino looked past Hinata to see what she assumed was Kakashi’s shadow clone stretched out on the bed under the blanket, propped up on one arm, looking like the cat who ate the canary. Jealousy washed over her, the taste of crushed dandelion leaves in her mouth. Pushing past her feelings she asked Hinata, “Are you ok here?”

“Yes,” Hinata giggled. “I think we’re having fun.” She looked back at the Kakashi clone with a shy, happy smile. He grinned and winked at her.

Hinata went into the hall with Ino, closing the door partly behind her, then hugged her friend. 

“You left to come make sure I was ok, thank you” she said, then paled, realization dawning. “But I should have come to check on you! I’m so sorry Ino.”

Ino placed her hands bracingly on Hinata’s upper arms. “That’s ok. Now you know. But I’m fine.  
You sure you’re ok?”

“I feel safe. I don’t feel afraid.” Hinata lowered her voice and said excitedly: “He said we can do whatever I want. Even, like, teaching me to do things to him,” she said, then her voice went so quiet Ino almost couldn’t hear her, as she finished, blushing, “as long as I let him go down on me a few times.”

As flustered as she was, this filled Ino with glee. She had planned to do the same thing before Hinata herself threw her off her gameplan.

“Are you ok with that?” she asked, trying not to smile knowingly.

“Um, yes,” Hinata replied, still blushing furiously. "I’ll come get you if I need anything. You go. And of course, use any of the guest rooms. This is...he’s just...oh my god just go and don’t give me another thought. Let’s meet up tomorrow. Evening,” she said, her eyes full of excitement.

Ino couldn’t help it, a smile lit her face as she answered, “Ok. I’m gonna…” her voice failed and she swallowed. “I’m gonna go back then. If he’s still there.”  
Hinata smacked her in the arm. “Of _course _he’s still there, dork!!” she said laughing. “Go!” she said one more time, giving Ino a smile as she slipped back into the room, shutting the door behind her.__

__Ino took a moment, flipping her head down and combing her fingers through her hair, then flipping it back up. She took a breath, squared her shoulders, and walked back toward the training room, her stomach doing cartwheels._ _

__She paused at one of the windows, looking out at the night sky and watching the wind blowing the grass in inky waves flowing out toward the trees. She was uncomfortable being this vulnerable and open. Physical intimacy was one thing, no big deal. But this...why did this feel different?_ _

__“You are Ino Yamanaka. Keep your defenses up,” said her inner voice. She steeled herself slightly._ _

__As she gazed out the window at the half disc of the moon visible above the clouds, the corner of her eye was caught and she watched, inside the room reflected darkly in the glass, the shadows shift and congeal as a large form dropped down from the top of the divider wall and rose up behind her._ _

__“Hey there,” came Kakashi’s voice in her ear and simultaneously she saw only pitch black and felt herself swept up and carried so swiftly to the doorway of one of the back rooms that she didn’t catch her breath until he set her on her feet and she heard the popping sound of a shadow clone disappearing. Because he was there on the bed, sitting up and leaning forward, arms draped over his knees, looking up at her with eyes smoldering, his soft hair falling forward around his face. Shadows of varying shades blanketed the room, the only light the shard coming from the doorway around Ino and the little moonlight filtering through the tree branches outside the window and falling over Kakashi. The entirety of him was graceful silver form save for his dark, dark eyes focused solely on her._ _

__Ino was rooted to the spot for the second time that night. She reached a hand up to hold the door frame._ _

__Kakashi...fucking smiled at her, his grin big and wolfish. He got up, walking over to stand in front of her, and reached around her to pull the door shut slowly, edging her further into the room so that she was touching him, the deepening darkness rising up to envelop them. Her heart pounded in her chest. He leaned down so his lips were brushing her ear, sending a tremor through her._ _

__“Were you wanting me to come get you Ino,” he said, taking each of her hands in his and gently placing them around his neck. He picked her up again and carried her back to the bed with him._ _

__Kakashi settled Ino next to him, between himself and the wall. He was sitting down, legs bent, leaning back against the headboard, arms bent and fingers laced behind his head. He seemed to sense the swoon that gripped her and looked at her, a flash of heat in his gaze, before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. She would’ve been embarrassed if she could have brought herself to care, but all she could think about was how she could finally do what she had been longing to do since the moment she saw him by the fence: get him alone in a dark room and sink into an endless undertow of his kisses. She moved toward him, drawing her fingers softly, hesitantly down his chest, the muscles solid and warm, rising and falling evenly with his breathing._ _

__“He’s so beautiful,” she thought._ _

__She leaned forward and traced her slightly shaking fingers over his cheekbone and slid them into the hair falling over his ear. She reached her other hand up to brush the shock of hair over his eyebrow to the side and, without realizing it, moved her right leg over him in a straddle so she could easily put both hands on his face, in his hair, brush her fingers over his lips, and then finally, trembling, holding both sides of his face, sink her lips into his. He responded immediately, pulling her into him smoothly, inexorably, like shadows embracing every soft, dark thing. She broke from his kiss to try to breathe, curled into the column of heat and muscle that was his body, claimed by the softness of his skin. “Kakashi,” she whispered into the stillness._ _

__She felt exquisitely delicate held in his arms, his head bent to hers, his lips against hers moving gently, then urgently, to stir up waves of pleasure that he drew out of her in breaths like sparkling glass, ultraviolet tendrils of chakra that floated in the air until they merged with his own aura now glowing blue around him. Kakashi brushed the fingers of one hand through her hair, gently twisting the ends of it into a plait against her back, his fingers continuing to trail down her spine. In the shimmering quiet he kissed her again and again, her defenses disarmed completely, leaving only the softness of his eyes and the raw joy of finally feeling full._ _

__Kakashi kept one arm around her and slid the other up into her hair. He kissed her with such tenderness, tears formed at the corners of her closed eyes. She broke free to kiss his eyes, kiss gently over his scar, his jaw, and then plunged again and again into the sweetness of his mouth. Kakashi held her like she was priceless. His fingertips sent his own chakra spinning and sparking up into her, through her root chakra point that was her pulsing center, then her stomach, heart, throat, and crown points, spiralling up out of her and back into him. The energy pouring over her felt like both the starry sky and the deepest rolling black ocean funneling into her at once, coiling around her and through her and pulling her down into the softest, most sensuous waves._ _

__Holding her close against him Kakashi brushed his lips seductively down her throat, desire flaming in his stomach at her sweet skin and the pulsing litheness of her body pressed into his. He traced his tongue in between her lips and when she tilted her head and opened her mouth to him he teased her tongue with the tip of his own, then took hers somewhat urgently in his mouth. She kissed him feverishly in return as he kept his lips pressed to hers, kissing her deeply with a pressure that chased her and wouldn’t relent._ _

__Her breathing was soon accelerated and coming out in quiet gasps. He pulled back, looking intently into her eyes, holding her face in one of his hands and trailing a finger down her cheek, the curve of her neck, and along her collarbone. He leaned down to make out with her throat, licking and kissing at the quivering hollow there. With his fingers he traced maddenly slow circles against her belly button, making her pussy slick and twitch with need._ _

__Sitting up in his lap she was twisting and sliding against him in earnest now; he was fully erect as he made out with her intently. As she was drawn back into the magnetic pull of his lips she rose up, spread her legs slightly, and moved to slide herself over the massive, rigid length of his cock. Kakashi subtly and quickly made the signs for chakra protection. She could barely fit over all of him and her weight bore her, fluttering and sensitive, pressed hard against and sliding over the head penetrating deeply into her. She gave a soft cry as she rolled her hips and felt him fill her completely. Kakashi’s lips against hers curved into a smile. He nipped his teeth down the side of her neck, then as he moved his hips against her, making her cry out more, his arms curled around her, holding her securely against his lap. This caused her clit to rub more firmly against him and the frequency of her moans and cries increased._ _

__“You sound very eager Ino,” Kakashi said teasingly into her ear. “Is this something you like?”  
“Yes,” she breathed.  
“Yeah?” he replied, his voice lower, indulgent._ _

__She could only whine in response as she felt herself nearing the crest of her orgasm, but alarms went off at the devious edge to his voice. She was so close now, moaning in soft needy gasps against his ear, but she noticed a small red glow. His sharingan. She paused._ _

__Using both arms wrapped around her Kakashi gently pulled her off of him and held her trembling against him,  
“You watched my chakra buildup.” she whispered.  
“That’s right sweetheart,” he spoke low into her ear. “It was my turn earlier, but now I think I’m going to mess with you a little bit.”_ _

__She pushed away from him, scooted back and looked at him. She was beautiful, her parted lips swollen and red, her tanned cheeks flushed pink, long eyelashes framing her blue eyes, luminous in the shadows and narrowed with ire aimed directly at him. He couldn’t help but smile, knowing how dangerous she was and that his relative safety hung on how tolerant she was willing to be of him in this moment. He really didn’t want her to use the Yamanaka clan jutsu to make him fight Hinata’s dad._ _

__Ino, already vibrating with heightened chakra levels, channeled chakra forcefully into her hands and shoved Kakashi with all her might off the bed. He grabbed her hand as he fell, pulling her after him and into his arms, held against his chest, as he crashed to the floor. In a pure powerful rage she scrambled up to a standing position, bearing his full weight on top of her, and leapt back, throwing him into the wall. In two quick strides she’d jumped back onto the bed to assume a defensive position, her eyes filled with fire. Kakashi, however, absorbed the energy from her push into the wall with his feet easily and was right behind her, tackling her onto the mattress, rolling her extremely quickly onto her back and holding her hands behind her with one hand, while with the other he gently moved her hair out of her face. He gave her a smile that made her melt and leaned over her to kiss her. He hovered above her lips for a moment and murmured “Gotcha,” before moving his lips against hers in a way that completely disoriented her. “Oh my god,” she thought, suppressing a moan, her body instantly arching toward him, thrumming and molten with desire. But her weakness to him infuriated her and the edge of her rage whipped back through her. She contracted the powerful muscles of her core to fling her knees up and toward his face without holding back. Her knees met nothing but air however as he rolled out of the way and she flipped herself with the force of her thrust to land on her knees, back straight, facing Kakashi also on his knees, his cheeks slightly flushed, hair ruffled around his face, & giving her his wolfish grin. “Hmm, Ino, it doesn’t seem like we’re going to be able to get along, does it?” he asked, his voice getting a familiar growling, distorted quality to it. __

____

__“Oh hell no,” she thought to herself. Moving with extreme speed she whirled onto her hands to give him an absolutely mammoth donkey kick to the chest. But the satisfying crack of a formidable chakra attack meeting a chakra defense never came. Despite her speed he still dodged the kick and used her own force to send them both crashing to the floor again, Kakashi holding her in his arms and cushioning her against him as they rolled. He stopped them in the center of the floor and Ino found herself looking at the wall and the ceiling, her back to Kakashi and her hands stretched above her head and held in one of his hands as a red light crept from the corners of the room and began to spread down and across the walls._ _

____

__Ino’s heart was rocketing with anticipation about what the red now drenching the room would mean but this was balanced by how her stomach flipped and her chest filled with tiny sparks at being held, from head to toe, against Kakashi’s warm skin, his arm anchoring her protectively to him, his heart beating a steady rhythm against her back. He smelled like grassy fields and warm earth and when she pressed herself into him more firmly she thought of the enduring face of the moon._ _

____

__Kakashi nuzzled her ear and she smiled, wiggling against him happily in spite of herself. He let her pull her hands down to fold them against her chest, her fists under her chin. He slid his other arm underneath her and held her close to him while her heartbeat and her breathing synchronized with his. A cascade of euphoric chemistry washed over her._ _

____

__After several minutes passed he pressed his lips to the top of her head and gently ran his knuckles down her neck before moving to kiss her in the sensitive space behind her earlobe. She smiled and scrunched up her shoulders at the sensation and he moved to nuzzle along the line of her neck, her soft skin smelling of jasmine and the musky pheromones of her sweat. She let out a small squeak: “That tickles!”_ _

____

__“Good,’ he replied into her ear, gently and methodically grabbing her hands and raising them back up above her head in a very vulnerable stretch._ _

____

__Her breath caught and she felt wetness immediately coat her slit. She felt the hard length of Kakashi’s erection against her skin. Her eyes flashed to the window: it was a drastic, vibrant black, seeming to undulate in its frame against the redness of the room. Her heart raced as she felt Kakashi move against her, sliding his fingers between her legs and into her pussy and placing a finger against the hot, eager hole at her entrance. She moaned deeply and pressed against it, yearning for more. He hummed and smiled and said softly “Sorry, not yet. Maybe later.” She couldn’t hold back a quiet whine of frustration as his hand moved, opening her gently to position himself so the tip of his cock was just inside her folds, teasing at her entrance but not moving further. His fingers brushed against her clit as he removed his hand. She jumped as two small pangs shot through the skin above her collarbone as Kakashi slid the very tips of his fangs into the side of her throat._ _

____

__“The genjutsu,” she thought, chest tightening._ _

____

__“This whole thing was Hinata’s idea,” she found herself whispering in a rush._ _

____

__Kakashi immediately tightened her to him and she felt his lips curve into a smile against her ear. She thought she had never heard his voice so deep as he said “You think I don’t know _just exactly who _the mastermind behind this evening was?”___ _

____

____She gave a whimper as he returned his fangs to her throat. He removed the arm that had been wrapped around her and slowly and deliberately brushed his fingers down her ribcage to her hip. Ino squeaked again and squirmed at the touch, as she did so she inadvertently rubbed the rim of her entrance over the very tip of his cock, sending delicious sensations up through her body. “Mmm,” she said, aching with want, rolling her hips around again and trying to press down. Kakashi raked the side of his fangs up her neck and said in a low voice, “I wouldn’t move if I were you. The more of me you take inside you, the more these teeth will sink into you.” He kissed her neck, and when she struggled against his hold on her hands he grinned and set the sharp tips of his teeth into her throat once again. Ino froze, then her muscles contracted as he ran his fingers back up her ribcage, over the side of her breast, up into her armpit, and over the skin under her arm. He felt her clench her stomach especially hard when his hand brushed the vulnerable dip of her armpit and he paused his hand there on the way back down, hovering, as he felt her tense up. Suddenly he dipped his long fingers in and tickled her, she yelped and twisted hard, her hips moving back and forth, and, without meaning to, down. She felt the full tip of his cock pop into her and a quiet moan escaped her lips, turning soon into a gasp as she felt his fangs sink equally deeply into her throat. Her pussy was contracting around his hot cock, trying in vain to pull it in deeper, she couldn’t help herself, but with his teeth somewhat painfully now embedded a quarter into her throat she couldn’t imagine moving. But then Kakashi moved his fingers down to play with her navel and brush ticklishly around the soft skin of her stomach and hips. His fingers traced around the rim of her belly button, making her pussy hot and aching and she squirmed painfully in the tiny range of motion she was allowed without moving down further over him. Her breathing and heartbeat were coming sharp and quick but all she could do to suppress her growing eagerness was clench her muscles and hold completely still, which only made her desire to move around his massive cock even more heated._ _ _ _

____

____Kakashi slowly moved his hand to her side and tapped his fingers in succession against it deliberately. ‘Shit,” she thought. He made her wait several seconds, sweat trickling down her skin, before he dug his fingers into her sensitive side, somehow knowing exactly how to press and slide against the sweep of her long waist to absolutely torment her. She shrieked and writhed as his fingers played across her stomach to her other side and back. He was finding so many places! Her smooth, tan thighs squeezed and rubbed tightly together, and she slid forcefully down over Kakashi’s throbbing length. The bastard moved to make sure his pubic bone was up against her so he was deep inside her, filling her past full, and so that her clit rubbed against him with every twist of her shaking hips. He smiled and licked her neck and sank his teeth deeply into her throat. A scream tore out of her at the quick sharp pain that turned almost immediately into an orgasmic feeling that shot through all of her chakra points to land, radiating, at her center. Her fluid coursed over Kakashi inside her and leaked out onto her inner thighs. He let out a sharp breath and smiled against her throat. He had stopped tickling her but she was still twisting and sliding against him as she rode his cock, grinding and pulling and making rhythmic little whines that were starting to escalate. Struggling helplessly as her hands were held assuredly in his iron grip, pulled inescapably tight above her head, was turning her into a shockingly instinctive version of herself she didn’t recognize. Kakashi was filled with a warm, sharp joy at how gorgeous she was, how responsive she was to him in spite of her ire, and how physically, viscerally sexual she was. He had, let’s say, an ability to bring this out in people, and Ino was stunning in this state._ _ _ _

____

____He released the genjutsu and gently pulled his length out of her. She let out a very soft cry and he quickly picked her up and carried her back to the bed. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, cradled close against his chest. She looked at him with slightly dazed eyes and her limbs were a little slack. He brushed tendrils of hair off of her face. “You ok?” he asked quietly, holding her eyes in his, the spark of play still there but a flicker of concern passing through them. Her eyes responded with their own spark and the corner of her lips quirked in a smile but the dazed look never left her face. She looked bewitched._ _ _ _

____

____“Do you want to keep going Ino?’ he asked in his low voice, his lips moving closer to hers, a look of hunger in his eyes._ _ _ _

____

____“Mmmh,” she answered indecipherably, closing her eyes rapturously and smiling. Smiling himself, Kakashi kissed the corner of her mouth, then moved to her ear. “Try again,” he ordered. A shiver ran through her and she blushed as she looked up at him and answered “Yes Kakashi.”_ _ _ _

____

____She placed her hand amorously against his chest and leaned up to him, feeling like she was falling through water, and tilted her head to meet his kiss with thirst. She wrapped her arms around his neck and thrust her fingers into his hair almost desperately, coiling her body around him, touching as much of him as she possibly could with every inch of herself. She clenched her fists in his hair; his sexy fucking hair alone was pulling her up an orgasmic ridge, it made her mouth wetter and brought an incredible ache to her throat and pussy and made her stomach feel a slithering sensation that drove her wild. She slid her wet cunt over the head of his cock and twisted and surged her hips against him ravenously to push it inside her._ _ _ _

____

____Kakashi let out a moan against her lips, coming dangerously close to releasing the dam holding back his own instinctive urges and following her lead, his internal, strategizing gatekeeper self walking away laughing. He clenched his stomach muscles instead and collected himself, absolutely grinning against her lips at this game; he loved when it got difficult for him and this gorgeous girl was making him work._ _ _ _

____

____He pulled away, saying firmly “not yet,”and trailing his fingers through her hair, his eyes warm with affection. Ino just looked at him, her chest rising and falling with fervid breaths, her lips shining wet and red, eyes lambent as though watching him from underwater. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and very gently hooked his right thumb into the front of her mouth, resting lightly on her bottom teeth, his index finger curled under her chin, not pulling, just holding lightly so that her mouth was held slightly, softly, open. Her eyes were wide, liquid, her pupils dilated. Kakashi leaned forward and licked purposefully across her lower lip next to his thumb, then up, over her open mouth and her upper lip. He kept going, slowly licking sideways across her top lip and repeating the circuit, while she made urgent little cries and tried fruitlessly to press her lips that were so painfully close, but couldn’t reach, into his. A trickle of saliva fell helplessly out of the corner of her mouth, the sight of which sent a flash of heat through him. While he was doing this Kakashi used his other hand to wrap a loop of rope around her hands hanging slack behind her, leaving it loose. He then very gently pulled her mouth open further. He tilted his head and slowly slid the tip of his tongue, then most of its length, into her mouth, his lips finally against hers once again. It was an incredibly risky move that had to be done just right, with a partner who was extremely receptive and aroused. Ino moaned loudly, pressing her lips hard into his and sucking his tongue immediately, pushing up against him as tightly as she could, rubbing her wet pussy against the outside of his cock. Kakashi stroked her tongue with his as he kissed her, his silver hair falling forward, the lean muscles of his back stretching as he wrapped his arms around her. A deep, visceral sigh rose up from her core. She couldn’t get enough of him, the way he looked, the way he enveloped her. He sent electric blue currents running rhythmically over the surface of her skin, every cell in her body feeling like it was sea spray bursting into the sun. He ran his long fingers down her spine and over her lower back and across the two graceful dimples above her ass that he found so sexy.  
She rolled her hips and whimpered, pressing her stomach hard against his, her breasts against his wide chest. He kissed her like they were plummeting together to the core of the earth. Time left her behind and it seemed that they wheeled under the stars beneath the expanse of some other world. _ _ _ _

____

____Slowly she became vaguely aware of Kakashi kissing each of her eyelids, thumbs brushing over her cheeks, then moving both hands behind her to tighten and secure the rope around hers. Ino scooted back a bit, on her knees with her shoulders pulled back and hands tied, her breasts thrust forward and vulnerable as she looked at him, eyes round and dazed as if enchanted._ _ _ _

____

____He caught a glimpse of wetness between her legs. He wanted to make her wetter. He met her eyes and she thought he looked ravenous. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with her breathing. He moved closer to her, towering over her with his powerfully muscled frame and his radiating, commanding energy. He slowly traced a finger from her collarbone and down her breast, over her nipple and under its heavy swell, looking hungrily downward. Her eyes followed the movement of his hand, unable to look away. He brought his eyes back to hers and held them, and she felt one of his fingers begin to trace light circles on the very tip of her nipple. It was...incredible, and maddening, she couldn’t hold back a squirm, or a needy moan, and then as he continued he began playing with the other nipple as well. She writhed and pulled at the ropes that made her so open and offered her up to his teasing. He stopped completely. He set his teeth on the spot where her throat met her shoulder and applied a slight pressure so that she squeaked, then he licked up her neck to take her ear in his teeth._ _ _ _

____

____“Don’t you dare pull those ropes,” he growled, then nipped all over her neck and collarbone to make her jump and gasp repeatedly to drive home his point. “Although, it won’t work, even if you try. Now, if you don’t mind, Ino, you’re very sexy, and I’m going to go back to what I was doing.”_ _ _ _

____

____He lowered his head to her breasts thrust defenselessly out toward him and put his mouth over one of her nipples, using the very tip of his tongue to do what he’d been doing with his fingers, tracing incredibly light, slow circles on the tip, driving her to make the hottest little moans and cries; he could practically see the pathway of nerve endings from her nipples to her pussy vibrating over and over again, making her pussy swell and coat with fluid as it twitched and her clit throbbed. He placed the tip of a finger there, stroking it lightly forward and back, sliding along the surface of her entrance with her slick. “Aah!” she cried, widening her knees to open herself more. He traced small circles against her entrance and she pressed into him, begging him to push inside. Instead he stayed where he was, now playing his first three fingers lightly in succession from her entrance to her clit. It was blowing her mind, making her feel so good while making the ache infinitely worse, she wanted him inside her so badly. Her legs were stretched apart and trembling. Kakashi’s hand was dripping with her slick. Her head dropped onto his shoulder. “Kakashi, please,” she whimpered against his neck._ _ _ _

____

____He moved to nuzzle her ear, smiling wickedly as he said, his tone low and rich: “I’m not going to stop. I’ll keep you here as long as I like, shaking and crying my name.” Ino gasped. He only intensified what he was doing, occasionally pressing a finger against her as if he was going to give her more only to remove it and vary the speed of his fingers so that her hips were involuntarily following every motion, desperately pursuing the sensation. At times he would use one finger to glide quickly and lightly up over her clit, at others he’d slide two back and forth against each other over the contracting rim of her entrance, and always he would return to teasing her throbbing pink pussy with the tips of his fingers. Ino felt she was reaching her limit of absolute physical, yearning need. She wanted to touch him, to have his hands all over her, to feel his massive cock push, slick and hot, inside her. Her conscious, contrarian mind echoed up to her as if from the bottom of a well: How much was she supposed to endure? Who exactly did he think he was? “He’s full of shit about these ropes,” her numbed brain offered up as she straightened her back slightly. Kakashi gave her a very erotic, but strangely amused look before moving his perfect mouth to do his maddening things to the sensitive, already constricting flesh of her other nipple. She gasped. She made a split-second decision and gave a powerful yank on the ropes binding her hands to see if they would break._ _ _ _

____

____Ino was shocked to find them still intact, if slightly loosened. But her attention was drawn immediately to Kakashi suddenly very close to her, putting his arm around her in a suspiciously tender fashion, tilting her chin up to look at him, to see his eyes flashing with a dangerous kind of pleasure. He kissed her, pulling lightly on tendrils of her hair with his fingers, ending by taking her bottom lip in his teeth and biting gently before letting go. He was so smooth she barely registered that he was spinning her around to lay her on her back on the bed. He slid her legs through the hoop of her arms so that her hands were no longer tied behind her but in front instead. Her eyes widened as he picked up the tail of the single column knot tying her hands and pulled her arms up over her head as he threaded the tail through a hole in the center of the headboard before tying it off. In a series of extremely fast movements he brought out more rope and tied her legs together at the ankles. “What,” she gasped, then a fire lit in her eyes and she yanked her legs toward herself to break his grasp on the rope._ _ _ _

____

____Kakashi grinned as a spark lit up his own eyes in response and he startled her by leaping to balance over her, caging her in his arms, then curling them around her so she was snug against the full length of him all the way down to her toes. He nuzzled the tip of her nose with his, then her cheek, then licked, bit, and murmured dirty things in her ear until she was squirming and whimpering underneath him._ _ _ _

____

“What’s your safe word, Ino?” he finally asked her, the bass in his voice seeming to travel down her entire body. “‘Bears,” she said hoarsely. “Why? What are you doing?”  
“That’s a good one,” he murmured. “You can get it out even if you’re out of breath.” 

____


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not how bdsm is done btw from what I have read (more negotiation and discussion has to happen for example). Research for guidance before you embark. Reddit has a bdsm advice sub as one example.

As Kakashi said this last part he stood and began to grow in size before her eyes, looming over her on her right even though a wall had been there only moments before. He tied the tail of the bottom rope to the frame underneath the bed in seconds, the muscles in his arms rippling with movement. Crimson washed across the walls as though an enormous paint roller was at work in some sinister, invisible hand. Kakashi’s eyes were now like molten coals pulled from the depths of hell. He ran his hand with its lengthening sharp nails through his hair as it grew longer and leaned down to place both huge arms on either side of Ino and grin wildly into her face.

“I told you not to pull that rope,” he said, then kissed down her neck with lips so heated it made her sweat. He laughed and it echoed distortedly around the room. 

“Now, for what’s coming next, what do you think will happen if you tell me to stop?” he asked her, nuzzling her neck.

“You’ll...stop?” she replied.

“I’m going to keep going,” he said. He moved his head to her other side and asked, running a claw down her throat, “What about if you say your safeword?”

“You’ll stop,” she answered with more assurance.

“That’s right. I’ll stop immediately. But saying ‘stop’ isn’t going to hold me back. Even if you’re screaming it,” he said, kissing her lips. “Tell me if that’s ok with you,” he finished.

“It’s ok with me,” she answered, closing her eyes and blushing.

“Yeah?” he asked her low.

“Yeah,” she barely breathed, feeling her whole body flush with heat. “Kakashi,” she said as he stood up and began walking toward her feet.  
He turned to look at her, looking absolutely wild.

“I don’t know why I said that,” she said tremulously.

“Just wanted to say my name again?” He asked in amusement, his fangs glinting sharp as he turned back to move to the center of the room.

Ino blushed again, feeling somehow both furious and weak.

The walls of the room, she realized, were rapidly receding and being replaced, leaving her in a place that looked similar to the training room but much bigger, the ceiling much higher. She was suspended in the air, tied to two of several wooden columns at both her head and feet that ascended up into the darkness that now replaced the ceiling. A fireplace was at the other end of the room, a fire roaring in its mouth and sending flickering red and orange light to twine into shadows and lick across every object. And every person. Kakashi looked like...some kind of giant magic demon, tattooed up one side over his back, arm, and neck with livid black shadow mixed with fire.

He walked around to stand absolutely towering at her feet. Somehow despite the red orbs burning in his head he still was able to catch her eyes in his and hold them. Watching her and smiling seductively, sharp fangs painfully prominent, he said the words and made the sign for shadow clone jutsu. Three more of his massive self burst into existence and moved to stand behind her head. Ino’s mind spun, she wished fervently that she was a civilian with fewer abilities and less training so she could faint. The air around them started strobing and Kakashi moved slowly to her side and leaned over her to drag a sharp nail down her stomach while looking at it ravenously. 

“You know Ino, I don’t think I’ve seen a sexier, needier, more edible stomach than yours. I want to taste it.” 

He placed his hand against her lower back and pressed his nails into the skin, making her gasp. One of his clones behind her lifted her head to make her look. Watching her eyes Kakashi lowered his head slowly and dipped his tongue into her navel. “Ahhh!” she cried, half moan, half cry. He ran his tongue around until he was tonguing the bottom of the puckering taut skin. Ino screeched and threw her head back as she squirmed in the air, pulling hard against her restraints. One of his clones went to her other side and the two of them held her still and began licking repeatedly up the tender hollows on each side of her pubic mound and kissed her hips, making wet circles with their tongues on the sensitive skin there. The feeling was indescribable. It was the sexiest thing that had ever happened to her. The other two clones began kissing the firm fullness of her breasts which quivered with her breath as they took turns sucking and licking her nipples. Ino gave little breathy cries and rubbed her thighs together as she wiggled in pleasure, her pussy and clit throbbing as she felt a desperate need to open her legs. Kakashi began kissing and licking at the apex of her thighs, his tongue sliding in and searching for her clit and sliding over it infrequently between her smooth, lithe legs pressed tightly together against his exploring tongue. She whined in frustration. Kakashi stood up straight and tapped a claw to his lips thoughtfully before leaning over her aggressively, fixing his red eyes on her face and saying in an amused, distorted voice “I was hoping to give you some relief Ino, but it looks like some evil person tied your legs together much too tightly. I hope you’re not too disappointed,” he added, laughing and gripping her sides with his huge, scorching claws and running his thumbs back and forth over her stomach.

Thinking of the needy sounds he had been drawing out of her so easily only moments ago, Ino bared her teeth and started channeling chakra into her hands and feet. She couldn’t explain where the powerful rage that was now possessing her came from but she was burning with it, and she was going to blast Kakashi’s pathetic ropes to ash and then knock his ass all the way to the sea. The strobing effect increased in intensity, both in sound and in vision, but Ino’s focus was locked and with a powerful contraction of her muscles she destroyed the ropes around her wrists and ankles in one simple burst of chakra. A warm sense of satisfaction bloomed inside her as she geared up to absolutely clock Kakashi, who seemed to be growing even larger. She didn’t have long to prepare however due to actually falling from where she’d been suspended. She landed and pushed powerfully off the ground, only to be caught midair and held by now six of Kakashi’s shadow clones. They stood over her grinning. It was so intimidating it made her furious and a visceral war cry tore from her throat. She channeled chakra in a way she never had in her life, her hands balled into fists, her body lit up with a golden glow, and shot it out from herself with laser focus, six spikes that sheared death blows through each of their heads. She landed on the balls of her feet as the clones popped out of existence. Before her eyes had time to focus Kakashi rose up in her vision, flame and smoke in her face, and in an enormous flash of violet lightning she was slammed backward with a crack that stole her breath. Her head hit hard against what felt like a wall of muscle and a shockingly huge arm wrapped around her waist.

“Now, you’ve just destroyed some perfectly good shadow clones,” Kakashi growled into her ear in an unholy voice that reverberated through her bones. He murmured the words and made the sign for the clones once more and the instant he was finished Ino was flipped upside down, mind reeling, as he took her upper thigh into his mouth to hold her and held her hands in his against his stomach as he waited for his newly formed six to get into position. His teeth pierced into the silk of her skin and sent what felt like a pulsing liquid through her muscles that made her feel simultaneously like she was floating in space and that each of her cells was as painfully responsive and alive as a spinning new star. 

“You don’t need to do that!” She forced herself to yell at the top of her lungs, despite feeling like she couldn’t draw a full breath. “I depleted all of my chakra reserves just now!!”

Kakashi put his hands on her body, removed her thigh from his mouth and spun her around with a whoosh into the waiting arms of the shadow clones who immediately clasped her everywhere tightly. 

“You didn’t deplete all of your chakra. Do you think I can’t tell when you’re lying?” he asked, lowering his head to whisper this last into her ear. “Now, let’s not have any further incidents, enjoyable though they are,” he said, his eyes burning red. “If you’re going to continue to struggle, and please do,” he said fiendishly, running a sharp nail down the soft hollow on the side of her pubic bone, “know that it’s going to be against my hands on your body, and my tongue in your...well, now, where is it going to be?”

Ino’s stomach dropped as Kakashi walked past to stand at her feet, the flame and black pattern still moving over his skin which was, as she watched, now deepening to a dark smoke gray, his hair transforming into a glinting onyx. Ino gasped as he continued to grow larger, finally rising twenty feet tall in the air. A strange sky rolled overhead, moonless and alive with shooting stars. The Kakashi clone holding her right arm turned toward her and leaned down to stroke her cheekbone with his thumb and run his fingers through the hair at her temple. 

Indicating the towering demon entity at her feet he asked: “What do you think Ino?” Then, placing his lips in the curl of her ear & grinning: “Do you still want me?” He pressed his lips to hers in a scorching kiss, making her moan when he took her tongue in his mouth and softly sucked.

“Kakashi,” she whispered, starting to sweat as he pulled away. “This is…it’s a lot.” He bent over her and brought her hands together above her head for the other clone to hold, then grabbed her wrists as he looked, gaze dark and heated, into her eyes. “Say your prayers I guess,” he replied, his voice low and dangerous, before returning to her side. 

Her breath hitched and her stomach dropped. The shadow clones holding her legs now moved backward away from each other until she was spread very vulnerably wide. She was horrified to realize she was almost hyperventilating; her body hadn’t gotten this far out of her control since she was small. She found she badly wanted to avoid using her safe word, but if she couldn’t get herself physically under control…’I’ll just pass out if I have to,” she thought. “I’ll just try to control it and…” her mind trailed off as demon Kakashi leaned down and reached the pad of his enormous thumb forward to press in and rub against her cunt. It was incredibly warm and intensely sexual, sending a deep feeling of satisfaction throughout her body. Her wetness coated his skin. “Ohhhh...” she panted softly as he circled his finger, the pad applying its warm pressure in its singular uniform motion over every inch of her. Watching her helpless in the air as he rubbed her, her legs tiny and dangling around his enormous digit between her legs, Kakashi’s eyes burned a darker red and the pupils of the clones seemed to dilate. 

He slid one hand underneath her, holding her up. Two clones, their eyes avid and faces full of lust, moved to her sides, held up small feathers and began sliding them lightly over her nipples. She gasped and twitched underneath them, trying to pull her legs in but they were held, gently but firmly, apart. Two more clones moved to her hips, one reaching down to brush a feather at the base of her vulva and over its swelling lips, the other softly over her clit. They continued this for several minutes, Ino straining and pulling and releasing tight, high-pitched cries as the clones gradually built to a faster rhythm. Her pussy seeped dripping wetness as she was held in tension, helplessly building toward climax. When Kakashi saw her chakra suddenly change from rolling, massive swells of pleasure to the beginnings of staticky spikes of discomfort from the friction he stopped the clones and they returned to their places. The two at her legs kept her gently spread open, holding her there.

Kakashi stood up, removing his hand as the clones held her, watching her as she rested, her breath slowing. Ino looked up at him, her cheeks flushed, her eyes bright and full of challenge. She contracted her stomach muscles to raise her torso and glare at him. A clone behind her used a hand to support her head. 

“Lay down,” the demon instructed calmly.

She couldn’t stop herself from fighting him. He liked this. He was certain she would have flipped him off if she could have. Gathering her strength she hurled a “NO!” up at him as deeply from her chest as she could.

Kakashi grinned and leaned down again, this time to rub the pad of his finger quickly back and forth in the muscles of her abdomen. She shrieked and curled her spread legs up as protectively as she could.

“There it is,” he said in a deep, bassy tone that reverberated through the air and seemed to thrum through bone and tissue. 

Demon Kakashi had a lurid pointed purple tongue, lined in black on the sides and tip. The instant her curling body opened her up to him he slid it powerfully between her legs and up inside her as far as it would go, vacillating it and trying to press in further. It felt to her like some massive sea creature, far too aware and deviously intelligent, was filling her and sliding and burrowing inside her until she lost her mind. The sounds that were ripping out of her mouth seemed to originate deep in the pit of her stomach and were unlike any she had heard a human make before. It shocked her that they could possibly be coming from her. He pulled out and flicked the tongue over her vulva and clit several times, soaking them in a blue tinged wetness, before focusing solely on her clit, the heavy girth of his muscle pinning it against her and sliding over it relentlessly. A powerful shuddering heat was building in her when he paused, his eyes massive pools of menacing red. Before her eyes his tongue split and forked several times over. She watched stupidly, uncomprehending. His laughter rumbled out, turning to an exultant snarl as he flung the segments of his tongue forward. Ino’s head dropped back and her whole body arched as a massive serpentine segment thrust deeply into her pussy at the same time as another slithered inside her anus, twisting and viscous. While her mind struggled to contend with the onslaught of the myriad sensations this caused, another section of his tongue slid over her waist and into her navel, its spongy pointed tip wiggling inside it. The top tier of the tongue that was forked slid around her clit, one piece sliding over the top and the other sliding underneath from the opposite direction so that when they rubbed it was in balanced, opposing friction, gliding toward and then away from each other in parallel, exquisite, building tension. A deep moan unfurled from the center of her throat. From his position crouching in front of Ino, his eyes still fixed on her, demon Kakashi lifted a giant hand to the sky and sent the massive dome spinning, the stars shooting faster and more frequently. Blue, red and gold comets hurtled past each other as they traversed the spinning midnight expanse. The strobing visual and auditory effects served to warp her senses into a deeper state of helpless dissociation where her only anchor point was the thousand physical sparks between herself and Kakashi.

Ino felt like her mind and body were spinning with the sky. Her eyes closed as she found she couldn’t raise her head again. The viscid, muscular serpent inside her was writhing and burrowing into her g-spot while the one in her rectum was plunging in and out slowly, rhythmically, and pressing through her rectal wall to thrust the one in her vagina even more firmly against the quivering, receptive tissue of her g-spot. All of this joined the ecstasy that was pouring through her clit, swollen and pearlescent with arousal, that the two tendrils were now rubbing with their tips and stimulating so relentlessly. The tip in her navel drew the pulsing, galloping pleasure up through every nerve-ending of her clitoral network and she felt heated quicksilver simultaneously shoot through her and pool in the center of her until every cell radiated with it. Rhythmic, sonorous cries exploded from deep in her chest in escalating volume and her nails dug hard into the arms holding her as she came, shuddering and twitching, gorged and manipulated by Kakashi’s demon tongue. 

Ino had time for a few ragged breaths before he withdrew his tongue, chuckling low and distortedly as she cried out at the rather abrupt pullout of the muscle all at once. She watched all the segments curl back into one central, pointed, purple and black tongue, hanging slightly out through his parted lips and sharp fangs, dripping in her fluid. With slow, easy movement Kakashi stood, returning to his full incomprehensible height, dark muscles rippling in his smooth gray skin. He stretched his impossibly long arms toward the sky, his black hair falling in a mane down his back and over his shoulders to rest against his chest. As he stretched, a line of livid red orange ran along the distant horizon, bisecting the dark ground and the midnight sky. It grew until Ino saw it become a massive river of lava. Kakashi reached one arm out horizontally and turned his palm up. Raising it, he silently commanded three volcanic mountains to rise thousands of feet out of the ground. Spark and flame escaped upward from their mouths as trails of lava trickled down their sides. Wildly, the fire at the far end of the room on the other side of them still burned, continuing to throw its light and movement over Kakashi’s beautiful and terrible form. 

The clone near Ino’s shoulder shifted her closer to him so the one at her head could begin stroking her hair and moving sweat-drenched pieces of it away from her face and shoulders. They gave her some water. The clone near her head bent down, asking: “Do you still know your word Ino?” “What?” she croaked. “Your safe word,” he replied in a gentle tone. She nodded, finding talking to be an unwelcome effort. “Are you still able to say it if you need to?” She nodded again. “Use your voice,” he said firmly, rubbing the muscles of her neck and shoulders. Irritation sparked in her eyes as she replied “Yes, I can if I need,” in a hoarse voice. The clone’s lips quirked in a smile as he stood, and with the other clones pulled her close and held her very securely against them.

Demon Kakashi once again placed an enormous finger between her legs and rubbed, pressing against her still swollen and throbbing pink organ. Every sensitive part of her was still inflamed and succulent with orgasmic energy. He could feel it flowing through her and see it with the sharingan that lay concealed by his flaming red eyes. He looked down at her, confident, amused. She was going to burst over him like a heavy, ripe plum. 

Ino was pressing herself against him and rolling her hips, both instinctively and purposefully, it felt so good. At the same time a spark of terror thrilled through her seeing the look on his predatory face. He was inconceivably enormous, frightening...but she found it was his breath-takingly handsome face at mass scale that made her break out in a fresh sweat. Her cheeks colored red as he slid the outermost tip of the claw of his index finger into her pussy, then curled his thumb up to insert the very tip into her mouth, her saliva spilling over it as he held her mouth open, watching her chest rise and fall rapidly and her pupils dilate to fill her wide eyes. He removed his hand, looking down at her face, and licked his pointed tongue slowly over his thumb and finger, then leaned his head down to lick over her pussy. She was tiny to him, his mouth covering every inch of skin between her legs. She instinctively spread her legs and pushed against him, hoping he would push his tongue up inside her again. He sucked at her for a moment instead and she cried out at the powerful sensation. He slid the tip of his tongue into her entrance and continued sucking. Consumed by him, all she could do was arch her back, twisting in his mouth and making rhythmic cries, completely at the mercy of his mouth between her legs. When her eyes started to roll back in her head he stood up, coated his hand in his viscid, blue-tinged saliva, and began stroking his enormous, heavy cock. The massive gray organ had a slick black head inside its sheath and was longer than she was tall and as thick as the biggest tree trunks she had ever seen. The pre-cum that seeped from the head was the same vivid purple as his lightning and he coated himself in it as he became fully erect and engorged. 

He looked down at her and curled his left hand around her body. The rumble of the volcanoes in the distance increased and the river of lava at the horizon widened and sped up as Kakashi’s blue aura exploded around him, shooting up into the ink dark sky. He got to his knees and released a growl from his chest that shook the ground. Ino’s eyes were so wide the whites showed and she gasped. 

“He…” she rasped, “that’s not gonna fit!” She began to struggle and the clones pulled her closer to their bodies in such firm grips she couldn’t move an inch. 

“Close your eyes if you have to,” the clone at her head said. 

“What!?” she tried to yell in reply, her voice scaling up into a frantic squeak. 

Ino had the unique trait of becoming quietly stoic in moments of conflict or crisis, something that always surprised those who knew her. This had proven itself out in battle after battle, through narrow escapes and life-threatening risks, changing only during moments of terrible loss. But she never knew until this moment how bedrock deep that trait was, in a moment that wasn’t life-threatening but felt exactly like it, a moment that took her at her most vulnerable and shook her to her core, her mind reeling in an incomprehensible space where sound and sight were a form of torment and only raw sensation was real. 

Watching a twenty foot tall demon Kakashi, skin and hair tattooed with living red fire and body wreathed in blue flame, crouching to guide his dripping six foot cock into her pussy, as her body continued to struggle against the unshakeable grip of her captors, her mind snapped into steel and rather than close her eyes she locked them on his and prepared to watch every single second of what was going to happen and meet it directly. Kakashi grinned into her face and pushed his cock slowly inside her with a smooth, steady, and shockingly sensual slide that stretched her over him as he filled her completely, sunk in so deeply she quivered where he penetrated. She gave a shuddering moan, arching her back and sinking her nails into the thick arms of the clones holding her upper body as her head fell backward. 

Kakashi snarled and pushed in even further and Ino shocked herself by crying “Oh god!!” extremely loudly, seemingly from the depths of her stomach. She had never experienced any sensation like this during any kind of sexual encounter before, no one had ever reached this deeply into the dripping, swollen tissues of these back walls made so sensitive by her hours-long arousal and previous mind-altering orgasm. Kakashi rocked his massive, lean hips to thrust into her a few times. Ino was filled with a mind-obliterating thirst she’d never experienced before, to be absolutely fucked into oblivion. 

“Oh god, fuck me Kakashi,” she managed to moan, eyes closed. He paused and waited until she opened them, taking in his flaming eyes, the planes of his angular face, his full, pretty, dark mouth. Then he roared. His claws sank into her as he held her, sliding her down as he slammed into her repeatedly, so hard she thought he would come in her throat, and she wanted him to. Every mind-blowing collision of his mammoth cock with her pulsing, soaking tissue exploded orgasmic feelings like fireworks from every poised, responsive nerve-ending he’d primed in her pussy. “Harder,” she cried, her voice heavy and sultry, and he made a sound like a predatory leopard in the dark, the sound reverberating around her and in her ears as she felt him let loose. She screamed at the pleasure exploding through her as he fucked her so hard she wondered if she might come apart at the seams, fucked past satisfaction into a different actuality, her body left deeply impaled on the cock of Kakashi Hatake. Suddenly two of the clones at her head sank their fangs into her throat, one on each side, releasing that raw shuddering energy, so that between them and the demon inside her she felt impaled on an orgasmic spit. She lost all conscious thought in the orgasm that spun up and exploded over her, coursing through every nerve-ending, as Kakashi roared and erupted inside her, a cataclysm of heat and slickness that made her whimper and writhe over him. 

He held her for several minutes as she continued twitching against his cock, her breathing deep and rhythmic as someone in an altered state. Then he gently pulled out, eliciting a soft exhalation of breath from her, streams of his cum dripping out. To her blurry vision it almost looked like he turned away from her and leaned against something, 20 feet tall in the sky, until his breathing slowed, but she couldn’t be sure. She was alternating between watching him and floating in space, looking out over violet and lilac clouds limned with light, stars scattered through them and across the expanse of black extending out into infinity above them. She spoke into this space, telling it that if he was here, even if he was a demon and this was hell, she would stay. Her voice seemed to be absorbed by the clouds. 

One of the clones offered her more water. She drank, then pulled his hand close to hold against her face, covering her eyes, before kissing the fingers and releasing them. He immediately bent down, cradled her head in his arm and kissed her passionately. When her cheeks were flushed again he kissed the tip of her nose and looked joyfully into her eyes. 

Demon Kakashi turned and planted his massive arms on either side of her. “Does he seem nice?” he asked, his deep, distorted voice echoing in her head and seeming to ricochet around her. “I’m not. You’re coming again. Ready or not,” he added, cinders glowing hot in the breath that he blew over her, rising above her singed eyelashes into the sky. 

“I don’t think I can,” she replied in her raspy voice.

He laughed and stretched, reaching his massive palms toward the stars. When he lowered his arms again it was with two wind shurikens, each the size of a small field, spinning in his hands. He held his arms out wide, his blue aura licking over his frame, as the wind blew over Ino and the clones, refreshing and cool and smelling like air on a frozen night. He brought the shurikens together in front of him, one above the other, his lips moving as he said “chidori” in a low voice. Then he flung his arms out to the side and up so the shurikens hurtled, blurry with speed, infused and crackling with whips of blue lighting, up into space, where they exploded, raining blue sparks among the clouds.

He looked calmly down at Ino. “Hold her,” he ordered his clones. They obliged, pulling her close. One of them brushed their fingers through her hair, which should have been comforting but only discomfited her more. 

“Tilt her up,” he demanded in a suddenly predatory voice that made her stomach drop. His focus intensified and the flames in his eyes burned white. Kakashi raised his arm and the volcanoes erupted with a deafening roar. The river of lava overflowed, seeping across the landscape. The sky began to spin again and this time the comets seemed to almost crash, skimming the earth and nearly clipping the edge of the horizon as they plummeted past. 

“This isn’t going to work, I can’t do this yet!” Ino used the last of her energy to bawl defiantly at him.

Kakashi opened her mouth before she could think and stuck the tip of his finger in. “Relax and swallow,” he instructed her in his distorted voice. Completely flustered she did as he told her and he filled her mouth, thrusting in and out, then running the digit along the inside of her cheek and over her wet tongue before withdrawing it and sucking her saliva from it and grinning. 

“I hope you don’t want to cum. I’m going to make you do it.”

She was done. She was speechless. She watched with glassy eyes as he ordered the clones to spread her legs wider and they obeyed.

A thick sceptre appeared in his clawed hand, filling the sweep of his enormous palm and tipped with a virulent green glow. He slammed the base of it into the ground like a thunderclap and it began to vibrate loudly. 

“Oh, there’s something we forgot,” he growled, laughing his distorted laugh.

As she watched dumbly a piece of him separated and reformed, trails of plasma between the original demon and this new form taking shape. It solidified into a seven foot tall version of demon Kakashi, slightly taller than the clones. As soon as it was fully separated its eyes flamed and it strode over to her, grabbing her face in its hand and pulling her up to kiss her aggressively. She wrapped her arms around him and tangled her hands in his long black hair. He dragged his claws down her spine, leaving scratches and droplets of blood. She bit his lips and dropped her head to sink her teeth into his throat, hard, bucking into him with her hips. He flung her spinning into the air only to grab her ankles in one hand and yank her back to tackle her, face down, to the ground. He held her there as he coated his cock in lubricant and inserted it very slowly into her anal opening. She yelled and fought him, enormously turned on. He thrust into her slowly and repeatedly, feeling her pulse with his raking fingers. He growled, “I think you like it,” into her ear, before piercing her upper ear with his fangs and drawing blood. Fuck her, she did like it. 

She panted, chills running over her arms and legs as waves of pleasure lapped through her at the way he always knew how to touch and excite her. Her fingernails scraped helplessly & rhythmically against the floor.

“I don’t like it,” she spat at him, refusing to submit. 

He pulled out, gently slid in a buttplug, and flipped her and sat her in his lap. He pulled her face forward, running his lips up and down the side of her neck, before saying “then why does your heart skip a beat every time I touch you,” low and calm into her ear. Her cheeks flushed and a cascading feeling of warmth enveloped her and her head sank into his dark gray shoulder. He twisted her long gold hair in his hand and pulled her head back so he could kiss her again. 

He stood, holding her, and broke the kiss, blowing a purple mist into her face that made her feel incredible: warm, excited, and filled with sparks, before tossing her to the clones, then turning, running, and disappearing into the towering form of the original demon Kakashi. Kakashi slammed the sceptre into the ground again and two thick horns grew out of his head above his ears, extending back and up into sharp points. He opened his mouth and black smoke billowed out until all Ino could see was his flaming eyes, the lava, and the offensive neon green of the grotesquely vibrating sceptre. 

“Stretch her out,” came his voice like thunder in a hot storm, although his lips never moved. The clones tilted her up and pulled her legs apart to a degree that stretched her but didn't hurt and wouldn’t cause fatigue. She startled as red lightning crackled and hissed through the black smoke around them. Kakashi flipped the sceptre and pressed the enormous rubbery green tip, vibrating crazily, between her legs. She fought, it was uncomfortable and she hadn’t recovered enough for it not to be too much. “Stop, you fucking motherfucker!” she yelled.

She was answered with a laugh that rolled over her and bounced off every surface around her. Two more clones appeared and held her stock still. Kakashi pressed the device more firmly against her and painful staticky sensations prickled down her legs and into her feet, heating every part of her and making her drip with sweat. She was far past sensitive, he was overstimulating her and she wasn’t going to cum, this bastard didn’t know what he was talking about. As if reading her thoughts he began moving the tip in small circles. Suddenly she felt that quicksilver heat pooling in her more deeply, spreading further than it had before. It was like he was shoving her over the crest of some peak into a vast, ecstatic pool. He raised the fingers of his left hand and the spinning stars started falling out of the sky, raining down in shooting streaks past them to land, sizzling, on the ground around them. She felt a column of energy rise up from the earth to connect to her root chakra and the pool of quicksilver expanded and receded, pulsing and building more extensively and reliably than any approaching climax she had ever experienced. Greedy, pulling cries and whimpers poured from her throat as the waves of heat and pleasure rose and filled her full; straining, shaking, and engorged. Finally the pressure pushed her past her peak and she screamed as she came, sliding, muscles contracting, liquid coursing, into the orgasmic pool that pulled her under completely. She screamed several more times, helpless and surrounded with a physical energy that sucked at the ecstasy in her until she felt what seemed to be an endless, perpetual cumming; a hot, molten gold feeling where she was completely vulnerable, crying, and shuddering. She screamed one final time that took the last of her voice as Kakashi expanded once more to twice his size, licked his lips, and devoured her entire body. As she was taken into the darkness of his wet mouth and his lips closed over her, his sharp teeth on either side of her head, she finally fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

Ino came to on the bed, slowly realizing that Kakashi was cleaning her off gently with a towel. He moved to sit behind her and lift her head into his lap in order to offer her water.

“Hey sweetheart. How are you doing?” he asked her softly. She didn’t reply. Her throat was hoarse and she was still orienting herself. Kakashi carefully brushed damp strands of her hair away from the back of her neck with his fingers, then left to get his shirt. When he returned he sat her up, leaned her back against his chest, and pulled the soft cotton over her head.

“Your clothes are there on the floor. I can get them for you any time you like,” he said, gathering her up and holding her in his lap, her head against his shoulder. She simply breathed against him for what seemed like hours. He held her calmly and sat, quiet and constant, unpressed by time or detail. In the space created by his gentle, strong, and self-assured energy, she felt safe, secure, & deeply at rest. In the enveloping darkness she gazed at a faint line of moonlight on the floor and, seeing Kakashi’s solid arm around her in her peripheral vision, dozed off.

Twenty minutes later, she suddenly sat upright. “I need to clean up. The training room-”  
“Already done. Clones,” he said, smiling down at her. She flopped back against him and he kissed her lips.  
“Who are you,” she whispered.

Kakashi helped her to the bathroom. She was able to clean herself up and drink some more water. When she came out he was in the hall, his dark form leaning against the wall in the shadows. He took her hand. “Do you want to stay here tonight, or do you want to leave?” She was already nodding to the first part. He smiled and picked her up so she was facing him, her arms around his neck. Her heart swelled and she had to drop her head down against his skin. She never wanted to be anywhere but here. Kakashi carried her to the bed, tucking her against him and wrapping his arm around her before pulling the comforter over them. He rested his lips against her hair as she plummeted into a deep sleep.

Two hours later she awoke to his warm body against hers, his chest rising and falling evenly under her hand in his sleep. She pressed her palm against the wide muscles there to feel his heartbeat. Sharp emotions and an ache rose up in her like wind on a cold lake. She reached up and brushed pieces of his hair, a shadowy steel color in the dark, back from his face, her fingers following the fine curve of his brow. She traced his angular cheekbone and the graceful swells of his lips with her fingertips. His transition from slumber to consciousness happened quickly but she sensed it nonetheless, that he was there with her, and she raised her eyes to see him looking back at her, heat coiling in the black center of his dark gray eyes. Instantly her skin felt like fire and he was taking her mouth in his soft lips. He ran his palm down her spine, pulling her into him, and the lock of her body against his stomach and chest, his strong arms encircled around her, the way he opened himself up for her and elevated her in the most raw and talented physical celebration, brought tears that were quickly lost in the heat of his insistent mouth. She knew she was only his for the moment, but he made it pierce deeply in the most pleasurable way possible. He saw her completely. And he wanted her. 

She watched his eyes, compelled by them, as he tested his throbbing cock against her entrance. She was dripping wet, and a smile lit his eyes as he pushed his swollen length slowly and pleasurably into her. ‘Hah,” she gasped. Her cheeks flushed but she couldn’t look away from the deep-sea pull of his gray eyes. She rolled her hips over him, pulling him in with all her might which, with her abdominal muscles, was considerable, but he still pulled out almost all the way and then re-entered excessively slowly, his canine teeth glinting with his grin at how strong she was and how good she felt and how much she wanted him. He brushed his fingertips over her eyelids to close them and tucked her head against his neck. “Hold still,” he murmured. He kissed her neck and shoulder as he teased her by continuing his consistent but excruciatingly slow strokes that played with her entrance before sliding up into her g-spot. Her clitoral network was alive, lit up with electrical impulses and swollen around him. He could feel the tight, succulent electrical storm encasing him, pulling him in deeper and a wild, hot drive surged through his abdomen. But Kakashi was almost always in control, and he kept his rhythm, adjusting and responding to her signals. She wasn’t listening to him at all and was sliding, writhing, and whimpering under him. He kissed her, smiling against her lips. He put some spice in the kiss, sending his feelings through her mouth straight to her pussy, telling her how much he wanted her and how little she could do about it. 

If she was swollen before, she was clamped, soaking and luxurious, around him now. She was cumming from his kiss alone, but his impossibly long, massive cock filling her and his body sealed against her, his pubic bone making circles against her clit as he stimulated deep inside her, made her lose her mind. She ran her fingertips down his long, pretty, masculine neck. “How is he everything?” she thought as the pleasure inside her built and built and exploded, and she came with escalating throaty cries, her hands stretched over his shoulder muscles, her fingernails sinking into his skin.

He held her as she throbbed and contracted over him, waiting until her breathing slowed a little, before leaning down to her and asking, “what do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me, and I want you to cum inside me,” she whispered into his ear, floating and lusty wtih endorphins. “I love you Kakashi,” she said, and it felt so good to say it out loud. 

Kakashi smiled. About half of them usually said this to him, and if he was able to stay as present as he was now it would be more. “You’re incredible,” he murmured into her ear and then kissed her passionately. And then he fucked her as hard as she wanted, until she was crying indecipherable sounds up to the ceiling, and he finally let himself cum, caging himself over her, his head near hers, so that she put both hands in his hair and watched with near adoration as his muscles contracted and he rode through his release. He rested his head on her shoulder for a moment and she breathed “Oh my god, Kakashi.” Threading her fingers softly through his hair, she fell into a state in between sleep and wakefulness as he cleaned them both off, and then they both slept.

Ino awoke an hour and a half later, marvelling at this new, temporary timeline she was inhabiting. She ran her hand over Kakashi’s long abdomen, her fingertips thrilling over the muscles there and the delicious curve of his waist and lean stomach. She reached up and brushed his soft hair away from his ear, then couldn’t resist following her fingers with her lips, scooting up to kiss and give tiny licks to his ear as she gently played with his hair with her fingertips. Her brain helpfully reminded her that she hadn’t kissed his neck enough and she immediately slid back down to press her lips there, aware that she was probably running out of time. She kissed his throat, his perfect jawline, the graceful sweep of his neck. She wanted to build a house and live here. She kissed as far along the nape of his neck as she could before it met the pillow, and nuzzled into his thick silver hair, her pussy becoming soaking wet as she did so. She realized she wanted to suck his cock. The thought of Kakashi Hatake cumming in her mouth made her almost sick with lust. She stretched out over his stomach and ran her hand gently and lovingly over him. He had his boxer briefs back on and she ran her fingertips over his balls and along the firm stretch of flesh from there to his anus. She nuzzled the head of his incredible cock and kissed it through the thin fabric. 

“I absolutely worship him,” she startled herself by thinking. She gently slid his boxers down and continued rubbing her fingertips over his now throbbingly erect cock. He sat up, awakened, running his large hand over her ass and sliding his thumb along her slit, massaging light, wet circles as he went. She turned around and gently pushed his forehead back against the pillow. She would suck him for hours if that’s what it took. Unhurried and blissful, she softly sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. He moaned and her heart lit up. She licked lightly with the tip of her tongue. Kakashi wasn’t the only one around here who was physically gifted, she thought with pleasure. His hips shifted and pressed into the mattress, and that was all she needed to let her know she was affecting him. She ran her left hand over his stomach, hips, and the thick, warm, muscles of his thigh as with her right she pulled his foreskin up and slid her tongue in to flick the tip lightly over the top of the head inside. “Nuhh," Kakashi breathed, his stomach muscles tightening. She ghosted her tongue tip over his slit, then briefly tongued it, noticing his hands go from laying relaxed on either side of him to splayed out, fingers pressed into the sheet. She held his shaft with her fingertips only and teasingly slid the foreskin up and down over his rigid organ, her fingertips staying fluidly connected with every ridge and swell, as she returned to sucking the head gently and sensually, making him feel as much pleasure from her soft mouth on his responsive and helplessly sensitive member as possible. She slowly moved down to take more of him into her mouth, continuing the wet, soft, sucking pressure, feeling this part of him as fully as she could and twining into his energy with her mouth. Her tongue pressed against, then traced its tip over him, trying to taste as much as possible and tease as much sensation into him as she could with her experimentation with which kinds of, and how much, pleasure his cock could take. She sensed every shudder, every twitch, every frisson of energy running over him and chased them. He was making the most gorgeous sounds, quiet clipped moans and stoic breaths of “Hah...hah,” in his deep voice, his hip and stomach muscles taut, and she had to briefly dig her nails into his hip and re-center herself mentally to avoid messing up her pace. As she continued she brushed her fingertips over the skin of his balls, then down to his anus and slowly back, feeling him struggle. She took almost all of him deeply into her mouth, his fully engorged cock reaching into her throat, and began long, pulling sucks as she continued to play over him with her fingertips. She rubbed fluidly back and forth on the swollen, taut ridge of flesh between his legs as she sucked, then pressed a fingertip to his anal opening and rubbed with a slow, sensuous circling pressure.

He released a sharp exhalation and his stomach contracted as he sat up, sliding a hot hand around her waist to place a fingertip inside her navel as he pressed his chest against her back. He bent his head down to her and his hair brushed her cheek as he kissed her ear. 

“Let me fuck you Ino,” he said, his voice deep and sexy and sending chills through her body. He had his left hand tangled in her hair, pulling her head back gently. Her cheeks flushed. A smile lit Kakashi’s eyes as he felt an increase in wetness on his abdomen between her legs where she straddled him. Ino had to act quickly to keep her thoughts collected in her head. She shook her hair free of his hand and grabbed his other one and kissed his fingers before turning to look at him, careful to avoid his eyes, and saying firmly “Lay down, Kakashi.”

He made a playful, impatient sound, then smiled and said “All right.” He moved to lay down, only to sit back up quickly and pull her close to bite the top of her ear, then lean around her to kiss her lips, his fingers running down her neck and tracing around its base where a collar necklace would lay. “Kakashi!” she scolded, breaking free, breathless and smiling wide, and shoved him down hard.  
“Sorry,” he replied, grinning back at her and looking not at all sorry.

She returned her small wet mouth to his massive, twitching cock, and gave head like she had never given head before. She soaked his cock in saliva and slid her lips rapturously over him as she pulled, wanting to suck out every ounce of his hot fluid and drink it. Her hand was curled around him, fingers stretched over his size, and she slid the tight sleeve of her hand smoothly up and down, joining her mouth in pulling energy from deep inside him up through his cock to build pressure behind his cum until it exploded into her mouth. 

Kakashi let go more than usual, letting sounds release from his lips, resonant in the humid darkness. His muscles tensed and stood out in his skin within the shadows of the room. He was so hot Ino’s head spun, she wanted to fuck him until she fainted, to marry him, to be tied up in his room and take all of his cum every day and every night. “Have I actually lost my mind,” she wondered briefly. She slowed herself back down to tease him and he gave a pained groan which lit her eyes with pleasure. She repeated the cycle twice, then couldn’t wait any more, and focused like a laser on exciting his energy into an unbearable frenzy. “Na..hah!!” he erupted in a rough voice, his hair in his face, hips rising off the mattress and fingers clutching the sheet as he came, helpless in her mouth, pouring his cum into her and tensing with the strength of the orgasm that exploded out of him. Ino drank his cum like it was an elixir, his cock pulsing in her throat. She moaned as she sucked it down, lapping every last drop from his slit, wetness gushing from her cunt over his hot skin. When he was spent she cleaned them both off with a towel. He sat propped on his elbows, a strange combination of thoughtful intensity and vulnerability in his eyes as he looked at her. She offered him some water, which he drank thirstily. “Thank you,” he said, turning that look on her again. She felt like she was melting. She crawled into his arms and kissed him as he gathered her up, her heart feeling too huge for her chest as it beat painfully in her ribcage. They kissed for some time, and the emotions Ino felt became too much. She sat up. “I need to use the bathroom,” she said. 

On her way back she started to feel more grounded. Kakashi left to use the bathroom after she returned and when he came back he stretched out on the bed alongside her, watching her, his eyes warm. On impulse she grinned playfully and leapt from her position seated next to him into his arms, which he wrapped around her, absorbing her half-tackle easily, rolling them both onto their sides and smiling into her face with pleasure. It was exactly the response she’d hoped for. She reached a hand up to hold the side of his face. She pushed herself up, arching her back to kiss him and he wrapped a large hand around the back of her head to pull her up to him. The combination of his kiss, his face, his hair, and his arms around her made her feel delirious. Her head dropped to his shoulder and he pulled her in closer, lying down and positioning himself so her head was cradled in the hollow next to his shoulder, her face against the muscle of his chest. He held her, solid and warm, running his hands firmly over her curves, gently tracing her facial features, running his fingers through her hair, interspersing it all with his intoxicating, magnetic kisses. She couldn’t keep her hand from running repeatedly over the perfect inlay of muscle in his stomach and chest, over his throat, his jaw, and up into his hair. He didn’t allow even a fraction of an inch to separate her from his body. She had never known so much bliss, or so much trust. She didn’t know when it happened, but eventually she drifted off to sleep, lulled by the tide-pull current of the sensations he wove around her.


	8. Chapter 8

Ino awoke to Kakashi pulling her close and nuzzling her ear. She opened her eyes to see the barest lightening of the darkness through the window of the room. She knew from experience on missions that it must be around three am. He sat up, pulling her with him so that she was straddling him, her head against his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the comforting feeling of his substantial form underneath her. He kissed the top of her head and began gently untangling her hair with his fingers. She curled into him. He was so big, so warm, and so sexy. She knew she would never have this experience again and was savoring it to the best of her ability. How such an incredible person was even allowed in this world she didn’t know, but she was going to enjoy him while she could. 

Eventually she sat up and buried herself in his full, soft lips. God, he still made her swoon. She paused, resting her head against his jaw and sliding her hand into his hair at the nape of his neck. 

“What did you think of me, Kakashi, before last night?” she whispered into his ear. He pushed her back gently, looking into her eyes with his deep, ember gaze. He saw that she meant it and answered quietly, “I thought you were boring.” 

“Ouch,” she whispered, smiling at him nonetheless. 

He kissed each of her eyelids, then placed a finger under her chin, lifted her face, and added: “I could not have been more mistaken.” 

His eyes had a burning warmth in them and he kissed her deeply, long and intimately, until she knew what he said was true and sensed how he felt about her. She held his eyes and pulled his shirt off of herself. He looked at her and smiled. He brushed a fingertip over each of her breasts, following the curve from the top of her chest to the tip of her nipple softly and repeatedly, kissing her forehead, her ear, and her neck as he did so. She began to squirm in his lap under his touch, his growing erection underneath her only making it worse. Panting, needy sounds escaped her mouth as she increased her wiggling, her mouth parted and eyes unable to tear themselves away from his as he broke from his kisses to watch her. He slipped his thumb into her mouth and pulled her slowly to him and kissed her with it still in. She didn’t know why but her eyes watered as he did this. Maybe because it was so exquisite in the same moment that she caught the shadows stretching out and thinning on the wall in the corner of her eye.

She couldn’t tell if he noticed her tears, but he broke the kiss and said “Lay your head on my shoulder again.” She followed his directive, her face against his neck, an ache in her chest. 

He lowered his head and asked, “What did you think of me before tonight?”

Ino smiled wide against the swell of his shoulder muscle, her lips making a delicious, slightly wet movement against his skin. 

“I thought you were a boring, weirdo loner,” she said. She began to laugh as she felt Kakashi break into deep, rolling laughter underneath her. It felt good to feel him shake with genuine mirth and hear the sound of it pour out of him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. 

“Well, that wasn’t too far off,” he said with amusement when his laughter slowed. “So,” he murmured, his lips against her ear, “what do you think now?”

Ino breathed in sharply, sliding down low to press her forehead against his chest. She stretched her arms up, tensed, over his shoulders.

After several moments of breathing anxiously, she said, “I think you’re so fucking hot,” into his skin, her voice muffled, balling her hands into fists as sparks shot through her stomach and swirled upward, her throat tightening.

Kakashi slowly sat up a little straighter and leaned his head down to her, his silver hair mixing with her white blond cascade. He put his lips to her ear and asked, a coiling energy in his low voice: “What was that? I don’t think I quite caught it.”

She squirmed and gave a pained, soft whine, turning her face the other way, closing her eyes and sliding her hands down his chest and behind his back to pull herself forward and press herself as deeply as she could into the substantial muscle there. His heart beat its rhythm, steady and strong, against her ear. 

The fact that she was so flustered while he was completely self-assured nearly drove her into a panic. She was usually saved in these moments by her anger, her irritation, her streak of oppositional defiance. None of that was surfacing. He hadn’t done anything to make her angry. He was just...what was he doing?

“Ino. Come here,” Kakashi said. 

Slowly, her heart hammering in her chest, she sort of crawled up his chest, her eyes lowered, and collapsed onto his shoulder once again as she focused on keeping her breathing under control. He waited a few moments, relaxed and quiet, then adjusted her in his arm so he could look down at her, soft and draped against him in the dark. A quick warmth flashed in his eyes as she immediately closed hers and he sensed her pulse rocket in her veins. 

He slid a lock of her hair lightly through his fingers as he said in a rich, firm tone: “Tell me.”

Her eyes opened, round and liquid, her lips parted with her accelerated breathing. She pulled herself up, trembling, her hands holding onto his shoulders, and leaned her head against his, shakily putting her lips to his ear. She swallowed. Kakashi leaned them both back a bit to rest against the headboard. He ran his knuckles lightly down the side of her throat and turned his head, his voice soft, almost as if he was helping her: “Make sure you say my name,” before facing forward again, leaning his head back, and closing his eyes, a smile playing at his lips. 

To Ino’s shock, a whimper tore out of her in response. She released a sharp, panting breath. She stayed there for several seconds then, her throat completely constricted.

“Tell me,” Kakashi simply said again, relaxed and assured, his voice deep and resonant. Ino closed her eyes painfully and pressed her head against his. She tightened her stomach muscles and nuzzled his ear in appeasement, hoping for help or relief. When none came the shaking returned. Her fingers gripped deeply into his shoulder muscles as she swallowed again, cleared her throat, and pressed her lips into the curl of his ear.

“Kakashi,” she whispered, and her head spun. His name had taken on so much power for her. Saying it out loud to him on command was deeply sensual on its own. A flush spread across her cheeks and she felt a spurt of wetness between her legs. “I think...you’re so...fucking _hot _,” she managed, her voice lowering to a hoarse moan.__

____

Kakashi responded immediately, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her smoothly against him to tuck her head against his chest.

____

“Good girl,” he said, his lips against her hair. She was surprised by the feeling of warmth that flooded through her at his words as she lay there, her breathing still fast and her heart rate galloping. She felt like she was resting between the paws of a wolf, benevolent and predatory, who could choose to swallow her whole at any time. It felt like the sparks from her stomach were swirling upward into her mind. “He could maul me, consume me, and I would say thank you,” she thought. She wondered if this was psychosis. If it was, she would pay money, give up almost everything, to continue living in it. His large hand on her lower back, the other holding her head and threading its long fingers through her hair...he had become everything to her. She asked herself how she had been so completely defeated. Her head swam, and still his heart beat its strong pattern against her ear.

____

Kakashi wasn’t done. He began kissing her neck. Ino coiled against him like a snake caught by its tail. Kakashi turned her, cradling her in his arms, one hand playing lightly between her legs. He caught her lips and kissed her deeply, rhythmically licking the tip of his tongue at her top and lower lips in between the deep pressure of his so that she became helpless and wide-eyed, her legs curling and uncurling with responsive pleasure. 

____

“You like that?” he asked against her ear.  
She could only whimper in response.  
“It sounds like you do,” he said. “Or maybe I should stop?”  
“No,” she whispered.  
“What was that?” he asked.  
“No, Kakashi, please. Please don’t stop,” she begged, her pupils dilated black in the shadows.  
“You sure, sweetheart?”

____

Ino could only make a soft sobbing sound in response, tears leaking from her eyes.

____

Kakashi grinned devilishly. 

____

“Fuck,” Ino thought.

____

“Do something for me, since you’re being so good,” Kakashi said, pouring her smoothly back into his lap. She said nothing in reply. She couldn’t.

____

“Rock onto your knees and push your butt out a little bit.” 

____

She sat frozen for a moment, or so she thought, then realized in amazement she was already following his directions. She inhaled sharply as she felt his hand slide underneath her and cup her pussy. He waited a moment, then slid his long middle finger along her slit. 

____

“You’re such a good girl to stay so wet for me,” he said in his low voice, licking his finger, then returning it to make circles against her twitching center. She moaned and he changed to sliding his finger slowly back and forth the length of her slit and over her clit and back. Just as before she found herself moving her hips against him and pressing down against his hand, trying to get him to push up inside her and give her some relief.

____

“Is there something you want, Ino?” he asked, only slowing down his movements,  
She shuddered and whined pitifully in frustration. 

____

“You don’t like being teased?” Kakashi murmured in mock concern. He lowered his voice further and said, “No, I’m pretty sure you love it when I tease you.”

____

Ino whimpered. She was throbbing, eager, and dripping wet. Kakashi wrapped his other arm around her hips and lifted her up so she was pressed against him, her eyes just a little higher than his, as he continued stroking her. His eyes were calm, though smoke dark and bottomless as the sea. His lips quirked as he noticed her flushed cheeks and felt her muscles tense and clutch, her hips rolling and responding to his touch. 

____

“Please,” she whispered.

____

“That’s very good,” he replied. “But you know what I want to hear,” he said, holding her eyes magnetically in his. She moved to kiss him but he stopped her, tilting his forehead forward against hers and saying “I don’t think so.” 

____

She gave a soft whine, then she whispered again, “Kakashi.”

____

“Good girl,” he replied. She moaned, then moved her mouth to his ear, sections of his silver hair brushing against her eyes and cheekbones. 

____

“Kakashi, please,” she said softly. 

____

“That’s good,” he murmured. “Not quite good enough though,” he added teasingly. “Say it again for me.”

____

“Kakashi, please,” she said, pleading now.

____

“What do you want?” he asked. “Say it.”

____

“I want you inside me,” she whispered, and her ferocity finally showed up and blazed in her throat and she bit his ear in aggressive impatience. Before she could blink she was flipped flat on her back, her hands twisted in one of his in strong tension behind her. He pinned her with his eyes, a red flame in the center and the gray iris granite, immovable. He was looking at her so penetratively she felt more exposed than she had ever been in her life. He wasn’t even aggressive, merely an immovable column of power. The energy of him was gravitational and vibrant as an ancient star. She squirmed but he twitched her hands in warning and she froze. She tried desperately to close her eyes but found she couldn’t. He leaned forward until his lips were barely touching hers and said “You don’t get even a single say. You’re mine, and you follow my directions.” He was so close, so large, his muscles sheer lean bulk. Overwhelmed by his handsome face, his thick, soft hair, the power of his eyes, the strength and intelligence of his movements, and the fact that his eyes were still gentle at the edges - she felt herself dissolve like a sandcastle in the sea. She gave in. She would give him anything. Anything.

____

“Yes Kakashi,” she said softly, eyes shimmering.

____

Kakashi pulled her back up quickly and kissed her hard, his arms pulling her in close against his chest and stomach, his hand up in her hair. 

____

“Say it again. Use my name,” Kakashi encouraged, calm and in control as always.

____

“I want you...only you...inside me, Kakashi,” she breathed, enunciating every part of his sexy name. “Please,” she moaned.

____

He kissed the hollow of her throat as he smeared his pre-cum over himself, then poured lube liberally over his very erect cock. He poured some on his fingers. He caught her pretty eyes and held them as he slid his fingers along her slit, then pressed two of them up inside her. Her eyes almost rolled in her head. “Ka…,” she moaned. Then, her words coming out between rapid breaths: “Thank you.”

____

“Good girl,” he replied. “See if you can feel this.” He inserted the tip of his cock into the drooling, eagerly contracting entrance of her cunt. She bit her lip and moaned, her pussy trembling and pulling at the head. 

____

“Oh god,” Ino moaned. 

____

“Is my dick that big?” Kakashi teased in a low voice.

____

“It’s so big,” she almost wailed. “Please give me more.”

____

Kakashi kissed her eyes, her neck, her jaw, and finally took her lips in his. When he felt her melt into him he slid himself the rest of the way into her to tease the sucking, fluttering recesses of her beautiful, wet heat.

____

Ino felt like she was being speared by the most delicious living entity, slippery and enormous. Her soft thighs trembled in Kakashi’s lap as he rolled his hips deeply into her and she poured uncontrollable soft cries into his mouth.

____

Kakashi ran his fingers down her sides and she inhaled sharply. “I really like your kink by the way,” he whispered, before digging his fingers into her smooth waist. The tormented sounds she made were incredible. She bounced and twisted over him, soaking him as her tissues swelled up hot and wet and clamped with a blinding tightness around him.

____

“You’re such a bad girl, enjoying this so much,” he murmured in her ear. 

____

“Oh god,” she cried in a sexy, resonant voice from deep in her gut.

____

He growled and used his strong hands to push her down hard over him. Ino cried out in pleasure. He wrapped his massive hands around her small waist and began sliding her up and down his very long, hard shaft. 

____

“Oh god Kakashi,” she breathed, her voice falling helplessly into a deep moan. Her head bent forward against his, her long hair brushing against the taut muscles of his stomach..

____

____

“That’s very good. Tell me more,” he said in his low voice. Blue flames leapt up around him, reaching up to the ceiling and giving the room an aqua tinge. She spread her hands against his chest, her nails in his skin as he pulled her into him again and again, her sleek legs spread over him and shaking.

____

“Kakashi...Kakashi...Kakashi!” she cried out as her swollen, pulsating tissues lit up in an electrical storm that exploded in an orgasm that rocked her to her core, streaming her fluid over his warm skin.

____

As Ino rested against his chest Kakashi started bouncing her against his still very rigid cock.“Hm, someone really likes saying my name,” he said. Then, his voice lowering to a growl: “Or being fucked by my cock. Maybe both.”

____

Ino whined and looked at him in amazement. His eyes were so hungry she flushed. The waves of pleasure that were still rising up from her cunt were keeping her weak. 

____

“I can keep you coming for a while now, did you know that? As long as I can hold out. And I can hold out for a very long time,” he said. His voice lowered: “I think you might be in trouble.”

____

Ino gasped and clutched him, her head spinning.

____

Kakashi wrapped his large hand around her throat then, his eyes watching hers for a response.

____

“I don’t like being choked,” Ino said hesitantly. Kakashi ran his thumb down her windpipe. “I won’t choke you. That’s not something I do,” he replied.

____

Her eyes lit up. “Even if I beg?” she asked, breathy from the sensation of his cock inside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, his canine teeth glinting as he grinned against her ear: “Try it.”

____

Ino’s eyes filled with energy, sparking and electric and widened with pretended innocence, as her pink lips parted and she looked into his face and said softly “Please choke me Kakashi. Please. Please, I want it _so _much,” she begged, her voice lowering to an urgent, sultry, rough tone at the end. She pressed her full breasts forward, the perky, firm nipple tips brushing against his chest. Kakashi paused the motion of his hips and caught her eyes in his intense gaze. He leaned toward her slowly until her eyes widened and she pulled back slightly. He dropped his lips into the spiral of her ear and said, his voice incredibly deep and bassy: “I can wrap my hands all the way around your throat and you can wear them like a necklace, and I still won’t choke you.” He pulled back, still holding her gaze. She dropped a sharp exhalation and threw herself into his lips. He smiled against her mouth and couldn’t stop himself from gathering her into him and threading his hands into her hair.__

____

__“You’re such a sweet, good girl,” he said. “You really want to be good for me, don’t you. Why don’t you show me. I want you to squeeze your pussy as tight as you can around my cock three times and count out loud. But I don’t want you to make any other sound unless you absolutely can’t hold it in. If I hear a moan it better be because it forced its way out of your sweet mouth.”_ _

____

__Ino made it to the count of one before she came, struggling pathetically to keep her cries of pleasure from escaping her lips. Kakashi had mindfucked her yet again. She wanted to please him and fight him simultaneously, desperately, and somehow he knew. Immediately he had her bouncing against him again. She had to suppress a luxurious moan at the sensation. He slid his hand up the curve of her neck and rested it softly against her throat, her small, warm sweep almost completely covered by his hand from palm to fingertips, his thumb stroking along her pulse. Ino was shocked at the way she melted. She buried her face in his neck and once again felt hypnotized. Sounds rose up out of her completely unbidden._ _

____

__Perhaps he had thought he had completely possessed her, but she was Yamanaka clan and their specialty was the power of the mind. Some whip strong energy rose up in her and straightened her spine and she gazed at him, her pale eyes gleaming defiantly in the shadows._ _

____

__“Is this the best you have?” she challenged almost languidly. She stretched her arms out over his shoulders against his neck and almost had to drop her head back down at the sensation of him looking down at her, his eyes assured and powerful and his hair falling forward against his cheeks and jaw._ _

____

__“I guess so,” he said with a smirk, not taking the bait as he continued to run his thumb up and down her throat and rock her to her core with his rhythmic hips and deeply penetrating cock that somehow managed to stroke her g-spot just perfectly. Her voice was threatening to leave her completely so she forced it out, challenging: “Do you even have chidori? I bet that was just genjutsu too. But good job, it looked very realistic,” she finished, pretending to look at her nails as if bored, though the deep heat of his caressing penetration was building inside her once again. Kakashi’s eyes took on a wicked gleam and he raised his hand, fingers in the air. An acrid smell and loud hissing and popping sound filled the air as blue electricity flared up from his palm and fingers, coating them in a layer of violent lightning. Ino instinctively pulled back sharply._ _

____

__“Is this what you mean Ino,” Kakashi said, his voice and eyes aggressive, one eyebrow quirked at her._ _

____

__“Whoa,” she breathed without thinking, her breasts bouncing slightly with the increased, sharp activity of her lungs._ _

____

__“Whoops,” Kakashi said playfully as he purposefully made the lightning explode outward and flare toward her, causing her to jump and squeeze over him pleasurably._ _

____

__“Lean forward,” he ordered quietly. She obeyed despite the strong objections in her mind. “Stick out your tongue.”_ _

____

__She did, and he quieted the lightning to a slight electric coating over his hand, then touched a finger to her pink tongue. It sparked against her and made her jaw drop open and saliva spill out of her lips. She quickly pulled her tongue in and wiped her mouth. Kakashi leaned closer and traced her full lips with his electric fingers. She felt them swell and pulsate before he took them in his mouth and kissed her. He broke the kiss abruptly and held his hand, coated in blue electricity, up to her eyes, before slowly lowering to her breasts. Her eyes widened and her breathing accelerated. As before, he traced the curve of one breast down to the nipple, but this time the skin contracted fiercely under the electrical impulses from his hand. Ino was making sharp gasping breaths as he reached the nipple, then pressed it firmly between his thumb and two fingers as he sent a spark piercing into her, knowing the shocking sensation would travel lower. A truncated scream tore from her lips. Kakashi raised his other hand and it lit up blue as well._ _

____

__“Look at that, it appears I have it in both hands,” he said seductively, looking at her with ravenous eyes. Ino closed her eyes in pained resignation, flushed and panting._ _

____

__Kakashi spoke into her ear. “That’s right sweetheart. I really like it when you try to fuck with me. It’s nice to have a challenge, but it doesn’t work out very well for you though, does it. It’s wonderful for me however. It’s fun to drive you crazy.”_ _

____

__He kissed her roughly and dragged his electric fingers down her spine. She jumped repeatedly under his touch, her muscles contracting over him as her hips ground into him again and again. The sounds she made were absorbed by his aggressive kiss. She was astounded by the unexpected euphoria washing over her but she wanted...something, something more, though she wasn’t sure what. Somehow Kakashi knew. Or he was just the sort of depraved motherfucker that she wanted. He sucked a finger and slid it between her ass cheeks into her tight pink hole, then released his electricity in sparking pulses. She screamed into his mouth, writhing over his deeply penetrating cock. She dug her nails into his sides and dragged them down so hard it broke the skin, drawing blood and leaving marks. He only grinned against her lips. If he had produced a contract in that moment she would have sold him her soul._ _

____

__Always supremely intuitive, Kakashi chose that instant to ask softly, “Who owns you?”_ _

____

__Whimpering, tears streaming inexplicably down her cheeks, she answered instantly: “You do.”_ _

____

__“Say my name. All of it,” he replied calmly._ _

____

__“Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake,” she shuddered into his ear, chills pouring over her body. He slowly placed both hands on her perfect breasts and, pinching both dark pink nipples, sent hot lightning sparks through their sensitive tips._ _

____

__“Oh god oh god oh god oh god,” Ino chanted helplessly as the muscles of her entire body constricted tightly, Kakashi’s still granite hard cock in her soaking pussy. The sensation seized her entire viscera and shook her in the orgasm that followed, the pain and the pleasure searing into the sinews of her body. Who, who had she thought she was fucking with? I don’t care, she thought. I would do it again a thousand times._ _

____

__“You keep saying that,” Kakashi said, low and teasing in response to her chant. “You must really like me.”_ _

____

__“I don’t,” Ino spat, fierce to the end, her pussy still twitching in orgasmic lust._ _

____

__Kakashi smiled and pressed her down against him as he nuzzled along the nape of her neck. Chills cascaded through her again, raising goose bumps along her arms. He brushed his lips against her ear, then moved to kiss the other before pressing his lips there._ _

____

__“Is that so?” he asked softly. He sat up a little straighter so that he was looking down at her directly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm, intimate lock against his chest. He leaned down in a sensuous, deliberate motion, building anticipation and a simultaneous soaring feeling in her chest and falling sensation in her stomach as he pressed his lips into hers. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. Her whole lower half was shuddering pleasure while above, her throat constricted, her head spun, and her heart was a fist wrapped around a thousand matchlit sparklers. She thought of nothing but the heat, delight, and lust of his mouth. He seemed to pour himself down into her through his kiss and made her feel a bright, orgasmic sucking at the core of herself. He rotated his hips and she gasped into his mouth. She sank her fingers desperately into his shoulders and whispered “I want you to cum inside me.”_ _

____

__Kakashi quickly gauged how far he was going to lead this fierce, gorgeous girl. He leaned back and ran his fingers along her jawline before sliding two fingers up to press softly against her mouth. He crooked them and dipped them in to touch the tip of her tongue, then slid them lower to the wetness underneath it. Ino felt her entire body flush. Kakashi used slow, smooth pressure to slide his fingers wetly over her top lip, then her full bottom lip. He pressed his thumb against the small hole where her lips were parted and rubbed in small, slick circles there as she panted against him. Her lips were so swollen and tender pressed up against his fingers, it was incredibly erotic to him and he looked at her with the satisfied tension of a predator about to lower its head to eat._ _

____

__He raised his shadow black eyes directly to hers and said in his rich tone: “I don’t think I heard you Ino. Is there something that you want?”_ _

____

__Her shoulders dropped slightly, her breathing rapid, and she looked up at him in anguish. “I can’t do it,” she whispered._ _

____

__He leaned his head against hers and murmured in her ear “Do you want it?”_ _

____

__She wrapped her arms helplessly around his neck and whispered “Yes,” her voice ragged._ _

____

__Kakashi’s voice was warm. “I want you to look at me when you say it.”_ _

____

__She made a soft sound of protest but sat herself up and raised her eyes to his. He snuggled her close again and held her chin with his finger as she looked up at him, her eyes wide._ _

____

__“Kakashi,” she managed, then her voice wavered._ _

____

__“What is it you want sweetheart,” he asked._ _

____

__Looking into his voracious eyes, her heart pounding, she replied, “I want you to cum inside me, Kakashi.”_ _

____

__“Mm,” Kakashi hummed, leaning down to kiss her. “That’s very good. You sure that’s what you want?”_ _

____

__She whimpered, then replied “Yes. Yes I want it,” looking pleadingly into his eyes._ _

____

__His voice lower, he asked against her ear: “Say it again. Whose cum do you want Ino? Tell me how badly you want it.”_ _

____

__Ino’s flesh around his cock seemed to be spurting wetness. She was an exquisite swollen, quivering, heat clenched tightly around him. He rested his thumb lightly against her lower lip._ _

____

__“Yours. I want your cum Kakashi,” she said, her voice dropping to a moan over his name. “I want your cum so badly. Please. Please, I want your cum so much.”_ _

____

__It was like she couldn’t stop herself once she’d started, he turned her on so much she was babbling, almost hiccupping, begging him for his hot release between her legs. Her face flushed when she realized she was begging him now for real._ _

____

__“You did so well. It sounds like you really want it,” Kakashi praised her as he thrust slowly and very deeply into her._ _

____

__“I do Kakashi,” she moaned, tears sliding down her cheeks. He smiled against her lips._ _

____

__“I better give my good girl what she wants,” he said before sliding his tongue inside her mouth and kissing her hard._ _

____

__She moaned and pressed her hips into him, her chest against his, her arms draped around his neck. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her, that this gorgeous psychotic genius was giving her so much of his mind-blowing attention. It felt like he was giving her something she had needed forever without realizing how deep the need was or having the words to ask for it. Who was this person?_ _

____

__The steady pressure of his cock, of his arms holding her firmly against him, were building a warm, expanding pleasure from her pussy through the core of her and up into her throat so that she became suddenly silent, floating and helpless with the sensations spinning through her._ _

____

__Kakashi saw what was happening and wanted to bring her back down into the hot viscera of her body under his hands._ _

____

__“Pay attention, my little cumslut,” he said in his rich tone._ _

____

__Ino gasped and trembled._ _

____

__“Oh, you didn't know that's what you were? How sad," he said in a lightly mocking tone. "Just for me though, I think,” he said against the soft curl of her ear._ _

____

__How did he know, Ino thought, breathless, her entire body flushing and going hot. She had never cared about the things that were driving her wild now, but she would claw through walls for Kakashi’s cock, his cum, his mouth. Was she so transparent? She was going to die, but first she was going to cum all over his lap for the fourth time that night._ _

____

__“Oh GOD,” she cried, cumming hard, the spasms of her orgasm wracking her body and spurting her slick fluid all over him. He smiled and began increasing the speed and force of his fucking. To Ino his cock felt hard as steel and the force of it inside her needy, sucking passage took her breath away. Kakashi growled against her throat as he shot his cadent, forceful release inside her, thrusting powerfully and making her cry rhythmically and dig her fingers into the hard muscle of his thighs. She gripped his throbbing cock with every sinew of her body and sobbed his name again and again. Her head fell forward. Her mouth was wet with saliva, slipping from her lips and streaking wetness against the sweep of his neck. Kakashi ran his thumb over her soaking mouth and sucked the wetness from it, then kissed her softly. He held her as they leaned against each other for a few moments, allowing their breathing to slow and become even._ _

____

__Eventually she shifted and seemed to want to move. He carefully lifted her off of him and onto the bed, then cleaned them up. When he returned to the bed beside her she sat up, curling against him, and kissed him passionately._ _

____

__“Hm,” he said, looking into her eyes._ _

____

__“What?” she asked, wondering._ _

____

__“I don’t think we’re done yet,” he replied, kissing her nose, then her lips, then laying her on the bed and tying her hands to the foot of it. She was silent, her eyes wide, lips parted, then moaning when he went down on her. He slid her feet up so he could spread her smooth inner thighs wide, then held her solid against the mattress with his hands. His long fingers spread her lips and held her clit so it couldn’t move. He moved his tongue over her, sensing where the greatest bursts of voluptuous sensation emerged, seeing them as small explosions of pink energy, and soon settled into the underside of her clit, which always sent the deepest, shuddering waves of pleasure through her. Periodically he would lick up and over to play with her yearning tip, but always he returned to that sonorant place underneath. Ino felt again like she was underwater, floating in the seafloor currents, and that Kakashi’s tongue became some insistent creature that burrowed into her with almost dreadful skill and intensity, taking all that she had, then returning to take from her again and again. Her legs reflexively twitched open in quick motions as he stimulated her to ecstasy. Helpless, she lifted and pushed into Kakashi but he shoved her down firmly each time. He relished the way her silken thighs strained and shook with each climax. She was swollen, sinfully pink, and succulent and he kept her open to him gently despite her attempts to reflexively close her legs. She moaned and cried until her voice was completely hoarse. She came five more times, and after the fifth she was trembling and her limbs were numb. A roaring silence filled her ears. Kakashi untied her and gave her water as he cradled her in his arms. She fell asleep immediately, her hair tumbling in tangles over his strong forearm._ _

____


End file.
